Tell No Lies
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

**Summary:** Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge of Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

  


**_~Tell No Lies~_**

  
~Prologue~ 

~A Promise~ 

  
  
The sweet sunset on the horizon of the Caribbean blazed with warmth and peace. Lavender and pink shades painted the border of it, making it seem even more serene. As a 15-year-old Jack Sparrow witnessed this wonder of nature, he felt himself relax and was as free as a sparrow, suiting his surname perfectly. 

Jack gazed at the sunset from a ship called _The Phantom_, a ship that inhabited the most dangerous and cunning pirates to sail the seas at that time. 

Three was a distinctive number to Jack. It was three years since he had joined the crew of _The Phantom_ to become a pirate. Three years of adventure, freedom, and laughs-- just what Jack had always dreamed of. 

The young pirate had even developed his own sense of style, something he was constantly working on, always trying to be the best he could be. His ebony hair was short. just below his chin, and was decorated with beads and his red bandana. He had yet to start to grow facial hair, and his deep brown eyes were outlined with kohl to help make up for it's absence. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a red vest. Around his waist, partially shielding his vest, was a red and white striped sash. He also wore a brown belt with his weapons hidden in it, along with black leather wristbands, black trousers and fading red knee-high buccaneer boots. He was tanned well and somewhat short for his age. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

Jack glanced at his side to see another 15-year-old teenager beside him. The boy had piercing green eyes and messy short brown hair, with a jagged scar making an appearance on his otherwise flawless face. He wore a brown and red striped t-shirt with a gray jacket, the sleeves conveniently ripped off to show his partially covered arms. He had a brown and red sash wrapped around his waist, brown pants and tan buccaneer boots just below his knees. He also wore a blue gem necklace and many brown bracelets around his wrists, and was also fairly tanned, no facial hair, and was a bit taller than Jack was. 

Jack smiled lop-sidedly at the other boy. "Never expected ye of all people to appreciate such beauty." 

The other boy simply shrugged. "I don't; just pointin' out the obvious, s'all." 

Jack rolled his eyes at him. "I suspected just as much." He waved his right hand a bit expressively. 

The second boy chuckled. "What are you doin' out here anyway? You'd think you'd be below deck sleepin' as much as ye could while ye can." 

"You know me, I don't sleep much. If I do, I'll miss out on all the action." grinned Jack. "'Sides, I'm Jack Sparrow, savvy?" 

"Well, right now, that doesn't mean much, 'cause at least three-quarters of the Caribbean don't give a damn who you are." 

"They will, eventually." Jack replied, looking at the other boy directly. "I'll be known as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow one day, and everyone will know my name. I'll have my own ship, crew, and _total_ freedom. No captain ordering me around; I'll go where I want, when I want. My friends will be proud and enemies scared stiff at the sound of my name. I will be the richest and most feared pirate in all of the Caribbean, just ye wait, Tristan." 

Tristan smirked. "Not unless I am." 

"Looks like I've got competition." Jack turned to face Tristan fully, crossing his arms expectantly, smirking. "Alright then, what makes ye think you're better than me?" 

"If I said all of the reasons, it'd be dawn before I was finished." Tristan said coolly with a smug smile. 

"Really now? And I thought I had an ego." 

"Ye _do_ have an ego, one that brings everyone else's to shame, and that's pretty bad." 

"Ah, but it still brings everyone to shame." Tristan and Jack burst out laughing at their bickering, unable to stop for a full minute. Afterwards, Jack wiped the tears forming in his kohl-lined eyes from laughing so hard. "Well, whatever _does_ happen to us, we won't hold back." 

Tristan nodded at Jack. "We'll always be friends. And just incase any 'genius' plan of yours backfires for ye, there will always be a space for ye to fill in on my crew. 

"Damn right. But I assure ye, there won't be any need for _that_. However, there will always be a space for _ye_ on _my_ crew..." 

"We'll see, Jack. For now, let's enjoy our time on 'The Phantom'. We have our whole lives to look forward to." 

Tristan and Jack clasped their hands together to seal their promise to one another, their words to each other blown into the wind, times fading twenty- four years into the future, where our story of trust, betrayal, friendship, and the past truly begins... 

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**


	2. Chapter 1: Attack at Port Royal

**A/N:** Thankies for the reviews so far, mateys! :D It means a lot to me when people take time out of their day to tell me their opinions. ^_^ Also, a little note that chapter lengths will be spuratic, depending on the contents if the chapter(whoa, big words, lol). So, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Remember to leave me a review when you're done! :D It would also help me if you give me constructive critsism on how to make this better, btw. So, if it sucks, tell me why and how I can fix it. ^_^ On with the story! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

**Summary:** Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

  


**_~Tell No Lies~_**

  
~Chapter 1~ 

~Attack at Port Royal~ 

  
  
Twenty-four years had passed, among many other sunsets and sunrises too numerous to count. _The Phantom_ had long since been shunned into the shadows, while other ships took it's place in legends. Some good pirates from that ship had perished, while others still lived on, well and prosperous. 

But, to William Turner, that did not matter much at the time. Pirates to him were parts of his past but, as he hoped, didn't play a large part in his future. 

Will's past with pirates was not quite what you'd call a happy one. It was because of pirates, namely a ship full of cursed ones and his father Bootstrap Bill, that he almost lost his and his love, Elizabeth's, lives. But now Barbossa, the captain of the cursed crew, was dead and the feared _Black Pearl_ was back in the 'right hands'-- with Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Will couldn't help but half a smile. Before he'd met Jack, Will was biased against pirates and hated the lot of them. But after meeting him, he realized even a pirate could still be a good man. 

It was then; as Will worked on one of his scalding hot slates of metal that would soon be transformed a sword in his blacksmith shop, he realized that he missed the pirate captain. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but he couldn't hide the truth. He wondered how he was. He hadn't seen Jack in three years, since his 'graceful' departure from Port Royal on the _Black Pearl_. 

Since then, Will had opened up his own blacksmith shop, getting all of the credit he deserved for it, and had married the fair Elizabeth. Will's half smile turned into a grin at the thought of his wife. Elizabeth Turner; he loved the sound of her name. 

But after those few exciting moments in his life, Will couldn't help but think his life was boring compared to what it was before. Everyday it was the same routines-- get up, go to the shop, and come home. Of course he always had his beautiful and intelligent wife to come home to, but was it too much to ask for to see something even a little out of the ordinary? Like, say a visit from Jack, just to keep things a little exciting? But, eventually, Will would imagine himself sticking his foot into his mouth for ever thinking such a thing. 

Will soon finished creating the sword, the sharp tip of it still gleaming a bright orange with heat, like a topaz gem. Will held onto the golden handle of it tightly, gazing at his work with admiration. He sliced the air a bit as he swung it for good measure, happy to hear the 'swooshing' noise that followed. Will then placed it aside for it to cool, satisfied with his latest creation. 

Will was wiping his dirty hands on a cloth when he heard it. Will thought it was one of it swords falling to the ground, but then thought it was silly, since the sound he had just heard was deeper than the high tinkling noise a sword made when it hit the ground. The next thing he thought it could be made his skin crawl-- _cannon fire_. 

_Could it be Jack?_ Will thought hopefully. _But then again, is he really insane enough to let the whole British army know he came?_ Will shook his head; he wouldn't doubt Jack and his ego. But, Jack was still smart enough _not_ to do something like that. _Then who is it?_

Curious, Will advanced over to the front door of his blacksmith shop, and peered out. From a distance, he could see a ship-- one he had never seen before. No black sails or anything. It was huge, with red and brown sails, and a faint Jolly Roger flag swished in the wind from the tip of the crows nest. Then, he heard cannon fire again, right from the ship. The cannon ball crashed into some buildings near the edge of the island, and screams reached Will's ears. Will's eyes widened. _Oh my god, they're attacking Port Royal! Elizabeth!!_

Will started to run out into the streets, when he remembered something. He ran back towards his work area, and grabbed the freshly made sword, it's tip still glowing a shade of tangerine. _Just in case._

  


~*~

  
The Turner's household, courtesy of Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, was normally a rather large and grand one. The walls were made of red and beige bricks, the windows made of clean and expensive glass. The house was near the docks of the island, a ways away from Will's blacksmith shop, which was near the heart of Port Royal. 

But now, the mansion-like home had large gaping holes through one side, mercilessly attacked by the rogue pirate ship's cannon balls. The windows were shattered, and dust was billowing from it. The other buildings around it weren't in the greatest shape either. Fear gripped at Will's heart, threatening to choke him, as he thought of what could have happened to his wife. 

Will then saw out of the corner of his brown eyes many pirates raiding and looting various buildings. This was why Will had at one point hated pirates so much. Almost all of them attacked the innocent and defenseless, killing everything and everyone that was in the crossfire between them and their 'precious' treasure. 

Will felt white hot anger boil up in him like a teapot, his old hatred rising with a vengeance. If they had hurt _his_ treasure, his wife, he would hunt them down and kill every last one of them. 

Will rushed towards his house, which was about two-hundred feet away, only to have someone thrust their sword in front of him. 

Will regarded the pirate, his white teeth grinding into each other. Who would be foolish enough to try to block him from getting to Elizabeth?? 

Obviously, the pirate with long shaggy brown hair, and a hat the helped pronounce his role as captain of the pirate crew. "Where do ye think you're goin', lad?" He hissed. The pirate was older than Will, possibly around Jack's age, and was fairly tall, around Will's height. He had piercing eyes and a scar ran down his face, giving him an even more fierce appearance. 

"You," Will growled accusingly, "You're the captain, aren't you? You're the one who ordered this attack!" 

The pirate smirked. "Good guess. Captain Jones of the _Majestic_, at your service." 

"Only if you call threatening my home a service to me. Go to hell." 

"You really should hold your tongue, lad. Ye could lose it someday." Jones said simply. He shifted position and pointed his sword directly at his heart. He glanced over him like Will was some sort of merchandise. "Shall this be your cue to beg for mercy, boy?" 

"Don't expect much." Will then proceeded to slash his still warm sword at Jones. The captain then blocked it with his sword, backing up a bit. Will attacked him relentlessly for a while, but Jones continued to block his every strike. "You're good," he smirked, "But I'm better." 

"Egotistical, aren't you?" Will said between the swishing of his sword. 

"I may be, but I have reason to be, lad, since I know that after this, you'll be dead and I'll be sailing away a very rich man." 

"Don't--" Will pushed him backwards, "--Count on it!" 

Will and Jones dueled longer, both blocking every single time, never landing a blow. But, Will could see Jones straining a bit, backing up a bit, his left leg slightly limping. _I wonder why?_

Will didn't linger on the thought, though, as Jones sliced for the blacksmith's head. Will ducked and rolled away from Jones, got up again and blocked another blow. 

"Come on, give up, this isn't worth my time," Jones said in a threatening manner, "I've still got lots of plunderin' and lootin' to do." 

"Do it somewhere else then!" yelled Will, thrusting his sword forward. Jones blocked, but stumbled back a bit as his slammed his left leg into some nearby rubble. He hissed in pain, but continued to duel with Will. Seeming almost desperate, Jones attacked him roughly, Will blocking once more. But, this time, unlike his other attacks, which were steady, well-thought out attacks, he hit hard; harder than Will expected. The vibrations from the attack pulsated throughout Will's entire right arm painfully. Will accidentally let go of his sword, leaving him open for an attack. 

But it did not come. Will regained himself, picking up his sword and holding it in front of himself defensively. When he looked ahead, he saw Jones looking at him from a small distance, near the docks, which they had gotten nearer to during their fight. He crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly. 

"You've got skills, I'll give you that, boy." Jones admitted. "I'll tell you what. I respect an honest and strong man, and I'll leave Port Royal with my crew. If--" 

"There's always an 'if'," huffed Will. 

Jones continued on like nothing else was said. "If you tell me your name. Otherwise, I'll order my men to burn down the town to a pile of dust." 

Will's eyes narrowed. "You bastard," 

"Well, how about it?" 

"Will Turner," Will answered through gritted teeth. 

"Well, thanks for the information, Will Turner," He tipped his hat at Will in a mocking manner. "Well, a promise is a promise, me and my crew'll be leavin' now. But, mark my words, I _will_ find ye again. Now that I know your name, I'll come for ye and we'll have a rematch. Rest assured, I will kill ye." 

Will growled at Jones. "Just get out of here." 

Jones nodded obediently, his smirk never leaving his face. He pulled out a strange sort of whistle from underneath his brown shirt, covered by a long sleeveless red jacket, brushing against a blue gem necklace. It looked like a small bird, and when he blew it, it even sounded like one. 

"A sparrow," Will whispered, remembering Jack. 

For the first time, Jones' calm and sarcastic demeanor shifted to an angered one. "To remind me that traitors do exist," he murmured, and Will could barely hear him. "And that I've got a spot reserved for Jack Sparrow in Davey Jones' Locker." The whistle was not only a symbol, as it turned out, but a signal of retreat to the crew of the _Majestic_. Within five minutes, everyone from the ship that came were disappearing into the horizon as quickly as they came, their captain with them. The whole time, Will stood where he was, watching them, unblinking. "Jack..." he said softly to himself. He brushed his fingertips against his sword hilt. What had he gotten himself into? 

It was then he remembered-- Elizabeth! Oh god, he hoped she was alright! Snapping out of his trance, he dashed over to his house to make sure his wife was still safe and sound. 

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**Next Chapter:** Captain Jack Sparrow's back! How does Jones know him anyway? Stay tuned for the next chapter!(always wanted to say that :D) 

Review on your way out, please. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Sparrow Returns

**A/N:** Oi, sorry for the long wait, maties. Halloween, school, and pesky colds are bringing me down and keeping me away from my weird hobby of writing fics. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's not too rushed because I wanted to get this out quickly, because I know what it feels like to read a fic I really like then have to wait eons for the next chapter. ._.; Sorry once again, and I'm going to start on the next chapter ASAP. Remember to leave a review when you're done reading. ~_^ 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

**Summary:** Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

  


**_~Tell No Lies~_**

  
~Chapter 2~ 

~The Sparrow Returns~ 

  
  
One week later, it was dusk. Another day had come and went, another sunset coming and going. The sun reflected off of the ocean that surrounded Port Royal like a mirror. The broken town seemed to glow in the blaze of the sun, somehow making it seem more peaceful and whole than it really was. 

Will was at home, making repairs to one of the broken brick walls. He placed another red brick into a slot, the evening sun tickling his neck. Half of his mind was fixated on the house, but another part drifted away from reality. 

Will was now officially worried about Jack. Since what Jones had said to him last week, he couldn't help but be concerned about the pirate's safety. He knew Jack could take care of himself, he had been doing it for at least thirteen years, which was based on the little information Will knew about Jack's foggy past, but who could blame him for worrying? Jones seemed to _really_ want to kill him. The look he saw from Jones' bright green eyes reminded Will of the old saying(or new in his times) 'if looks could kill'. If his looks _could_ kill, the entire British Navy would be down in Davey Jones' Locker along with Jack. 

Will shivered remembering the fear his felt when he wondered if Elizabeth was alive after the first cannon fire. As it turned out, a cannon ball had gone through the house, but Elizabeth was out back talking to a neighbour, missing the attack completely. Pirates from the _Majestic_ had then proceeded to plunder and loot every nick-nack they could lay their grimy hands on in their house, but Elizabeth had found Will's sword above the fireplace on the mantle in the living room, and was able to ward off the pirates, recovering most of what was stolen from the couple. In fact, it was Will's sword that almost sliced off it's master's head in self-defense for Elizabeth when he rushed into the house to see his wife after fighting Jones. 

Will put another brick neatly beside another, pasting cement mix over it to hold it in place. He repeated the process boringly. He was a blacksmith, he wasn't supposed to be rebuilding his house! Unfortunately, he had to, since most everyone else were doing repairs to other buildings that were damaged during the cannon-fires and looting, so Will had to do this himself. 

Will started to climb down his ladder, after making the finishing touches. He noticed it had gotten considerably darker while he was working, and was only able to see things from the glow of the moonlight. He looked out at the ocean, the water sparkling white and ultramarine. For a moment, he could see the _Black Pearl_ in the distance, completing the scenery. 

"Will," came a voice from behind the blacksmith. He nearly dropped the pail that once held the cement mix on his foot in surprise. But when he felt the gentle arms of Elizabeth around his waist, he instantly relaxed. "You did an excellent job repairing our house," she continued with a smile, her golden hair falling past her shoulders in waves, "But it's getting late, we really should get some sleep." 

Will blinked. He was tired, but he doubted if he could even shut his eyes for a minute; he had rarely slept since his fight with Jones, fearing whether Jack was dead or still alive and wondering if Jones really would come back to kill him. If he died, what would Elizabeth do? If Jack was dead, what would _he_ do...? 

"Alright, I'll be up in a little while," he sighed finally. "You go up without me. I need to think for a while, Elizabeth." 

His wife frowned a bit. "Are you sure you're alright?" she questioned worriedly. She had asked him how he was at least once a day for the past week since he started to seem very distant and jumpy lately, but he always insisted he was fine. She broke the pattern today by asking him twice. 

"I'm fine, really," Will answered reassuringly, "I just need to take care of some things, set my mind at ease before I go to sleep, okay?" 

"Will..." 

"Really. _I'm fine._" Elizabeth sighed and released Will from her hug. 

"Alright, but if you're not up within an hour, I'm dragging you to bed by your feet if I have to, alright?" 

Will managed a small grin. "If you say so." 

  


~*~

  
A little while later, Will was sitting in his living room, examining his sword. He could barely see it, but the moonlight reflected off if it's sharp pointed tip. In the glow of night, he could see a shimmer of crimson blood smeared along it. The thought of his wife stabbing someone in the stomach made him want to shiver. 

He placed the sword back in it's rightful place, on the mantle. He looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room; 10:36. No wonder he felt more tired than usual. As much as he wanted to, his body would not let him fall asleep, as if he was a guard dog protecting his domain. 

He was about to sit down in a chair when he heard a sound. _What's with all of the foreshadowing noises lately?_ Will thought irritably. This time it was not cannon-fire; it was hollow wood hitting a dock, probably a boat. _Could Jones be back already?_ Will gritted his teeth at the thought. He went to his window to see, but the moon hid behind a blanket of clouds, preventing him from seeing below. He thought for a moment that it could possibly be imported cargo coming to Port Royal. _At this hour? It can't be! Then it _must_ be Jones!_ Will went over to his fireplace and reclaimed his sword. _I'll make sure he does no more harm to Elizabeth or Port Royal again!_

  


~*~

  
Once outside, Will could still barely see beyond his nose. He could see silolettes of buildings, trash cans, and the inky black and white water that was the ocean, but nothing more. He skulked along the side of his house, barely daring to breath. He could hear movement nearby, and it was very close to the docks. Will crept to the dock and looked over the edge. He saw a small wooden boat tied to one of the dock's legs. But where was it's owner? 

As if on cue, he saw a figure of someone making his way near town. It stumbled along like it was so tired it was going to fall over at any moment, due to lack of sleep or drunkenness Will didn't care. Almost on reflex, Will, who was actually not that far away, ran up to it and swung his sword. 

The figure, obviously prepared for such an attack, pulled out it's own sword and blocked Will's attack in one fluid motion. Will, stunned at such a move, almost didn't comprehend the rough and somewhat slurred words that came out of it's mouth, "Do ye think it's wise, boy? Crossin' blades with a pirate?" 

Will blinked, his heart failing for a moment, then at the last second kicking back into gear. "...Jack?!" 

"_Captain_, if ye please," He replied, Will noticing for the first time the silolette of Jack's hat and long wild hair, and also noticing the slight height difference between them. 

"Jack! Oh my god, it's you! Where have you been? _Why_ are you here? Why didn't you--" Jack pulled back his sword and cupped his cloth covered, grimy hand over Will's mouth to shut the blacksmith up. 

"No so loud, Will," hissed Jack, "I don't want ev'ryone to know the great _Captain Jack Sparrow_ has returned quite yet." he added with a smirk. Jack let go of Will's mouth, convinced Will would now be quieter. "Now that you're done inadvertently tryin' to kill me, what say shall we go somewhere a bit less...noticeable?" Even in the darkness Will could still see the shadows of Jack's gesticulations. 

Will nodded, but then realized Jack probably couldn't see and said, "Right. My house is just over here." 

The two men slinked in the dark, careful not to knock over any garbage cans along the way or bump into anything else. Jack looked liked he was about to collapse at any moment, while Will looked like he was afraid that the bogey man was going to jump in front of him at any moment as they walked. 

Jack suddenly chuckled as they entered Will's home. "Ye know Will, it's not the best thing in the world to be livin' right near the docks, ye never know what might happen." 

"I know," sighed Will. They entered his living room and the blacksmith lit a candle for light. It illuminated the room like the sun, and Jack squinted his kohl-rimmed brown eyes due to the sudden light change. Will noted that even after three years of not seeing Jack, he looked exactly as he remembered him. He still had his few gold teeth, long beaded black hair, beard and moustache ...everything. It felt good to see a friendly face, if you could call a drunken demeanor 'friendly'. The only difference, which wasn't even that nocticeable, was that his hair had grown slightly longer, which was expected. But, as Will gladly noticed, the pirate captain was unscaved. Jack had not come into contact with Jones. He probably didn't even know Jones was looking for him. 

"Where have you been?" Will whispered harshly, "Or a better question, _why_ are you here now? People still haven't forgotten about you, and people will still be on guard; especially at night!" 

Jack grinned ferally. "Well, they haven't forgotten me, so I must have left quite a scar. Heh." 

"Did you even pay attention to what I said?" hissed Will, "You could get caught! You could have at least written me a letter to warn me that you were coming!" 

"First off, I can barely write a word," Jack countered, tipping his points off on his fingers. "Second, me an' me _Pearl_ came here at night 'cause it's more inconspicuous at night than daytime, and we need supplies, savvy?" 

"Wait a minute. The _Black Pearl_'s here, too?" So he _did_ see it earlier. 

"What, did ye think I lost it again or somethin'?" frowned Jack. 

"Well, no, but wouldn't people see it?" 

"Ye didn't see it. 'Sides, unless someone looked down the mountain top, no one would be able to see it and me crew hidin' there." He pointed towards the window with one ring decorated index finger. "Does that satisfy ye? Or do I need to tell ye me life story, too?" 

Will sighed to himself as he placed the candle on the table, brightening the entire room and slightly down the hall and up the stairs. He sat down and Jack did the same, making himself at home. How was he going to go about this? 

As if he read his mind, Jack said, "Well, are ye by any chance goin' to tell me what's goin' on here? Port Royal looks like it did when me _Pearl_ looted the place." 

"You could say something like that," Will said slowly, scratching his left hand nervously as he gathered his thoughts. "Jack...do you know by any chance someone named Jones?" 

Will could have sworn for a moment Jack's eyes turned pitch black with hot anger. But the thought fled as Jack turned calm once again, the only trace of black in Jack's eyes his pupils and kohl bordering them. Out of sight, out of mind. "Do ye happen to know his first name? Jones is a fairly common name 'round here." 

"No," Will answered softly. "Someone named Captain Jones is what happened to Port Royal. He came with his crew from a ship called the _Majestic_ and looted Port Royal, leaving it in ruins. We fought. He...mentioned you. Mentioned he was going to kill you." 

Jack's expression was unreadable. It was a canvas painting of shades of emotions. Will didn't know where to start. "Jones." he growled, "That bloody idiot. The most _stupid_ and _stubborn_ idiot I ever met." Jack jumped to his feet as if someone poked him hard in the back with a red hot pitch fork. He started pacing about, mumbling to himself, waving his arms around himself flamboyantly. 

"Umm...not to interrupt your musings, but could you fill me in here?" Will said. 

Jack stopped pacing, and stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. He sighed to himself. "Jones. What can I say? He's a bloody idiot. Been one for over twenty-four years." He shook his head grimly. 

"How do you know him anyway?" 

"It's not somethin' I like discussin'," Jack replied gruffly. "We used to be mates when I was still a teenager, just startin' out in the piratin' business. We were a real team, almost never separated. But then his idiotcy kicked in. He started actin' a bit iffy, talkin' to himself often about various things. Most of the time he disagreein' with himself about somethin'. Then, he got the nutter idea that I tried to kill 'im." 

Will's eyes widened. "Kill him? Why would he think something like that when you were such great friends?" 

"How the hell do I know? Bloody idiot, bloody nutter. More so than meself, which is sayin' somethin'. But then, he's sworn he would kill me one day, which says it all right there." Jack growled. "I've said too much anyway. Don't ask me 'bout that anymore, savvy?" 

Will felt a lump form in his throat. What could have caused their friendship to be put in doubt like that? Why did Jones accuse Jack of betraying him? It didn't make sense, but it didn't look like Jack was going to answer his questions anytime soon. 

"Anyway," Jack continued, "Why the hell did he let ye an' anyone else live? That bastard has barely a merciful bone in his worthless body. Normally he kills ev'ryone in a town that he loots from what I've heard recently." 

"He made me tell him my name. He said that he'd leave if I told him my name, so I did." Will said bluntly. 

Jack went up in Will's face faster than a person who hasn't had food for weeks to a buffet table. "Ye what?!" He shouted, rum barely on his breath, forcing Will to take his next words seriously, "Ye bloody well told him your name?! What's the matter with ye? Now he'll be able to track ye down wherever ye go, ye idiot! Honestly, I tell ye not to do anythin' stupid, an' now look what ye go an' do!" 

Will furrowed his brow and stood up defensively. "Well, it was either that or let my home burn to the ground and Elizabeth die! What choice did I have?" 

"Ye could have talked your way out of it, or at least pull one of those freaky sword tricks ye usually can pull out of your ass," Jack growled, "Now ye and Elizabeth are in danger. He knows your name and where ye live. That's it, your comin' with me when me and me _Pearl_ leave." 

"What?!" spat Will, "I can't just leave! I have a life here!" 

"Ye won't if Jones comes back for a second helpin'," Jack shot back, "Someone's gotta look out to make sure ye don't do anythin' stupid, and if it happens to be me, so be it. Savvy?" 

"No! Not 'Savvy'! What about Elizabeth?" 

"She can come if it makes ye happy. Plus, she's in danger, too, if he finds out she's your wife...she _is_ your wife now, right?" Will nodded at Jack. "I thought so. Like I was sayin', that whelp Jones is a looney if ye see one, but he's a vengeful looney. If he still wants to kill me after twenty-four years, there's no hope for ye." 

"But...what will Elizabeth say?" Will asked wearily. 

"Someone say my name?" Damn, this was not good timing. Will cursed his rotten luck. Thus began the big discussion of the Turners' future between the three that lasted well into the night. Another sunrise rose into the early morning sky, marking a new day. 

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**Next Chapter:** So you think getting away is easy? Think again. Tortuga, here we come! :D 


	4. Chapter 3: Why The Rum Is Gone

**A/N:** I'M ALIVE, REALLY!! :P I've been busy(watching PoTC DVD + school work), but I've been writing whenever I've found the time, and I've been working hard on this chapter as well. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I _am_ writing the next chapter as you read, so hopefully I'll get it up sooner than this one did. But unless I say otherwise, I _am_ working on this fic steadily. Check my profile every once in a while for info. And thank you people for all of your kind reviews! :D 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

**Summary:** Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

  


**_~Tell No Lies~_**

  
~Chapter 3~ 

~Why The Rum Is Gone~ 

  
  
It was decided. Will, Elizabeth, and Jack were to leave Port Royal in the dead of night the next day on the _Black Pearl_ and it's crew, in which they would head to Tortuga and find out where exactly Jones was planning to go. Will wasn't sure what Jack planned from there, whether to get himself and Elizabeth as far away from Jones as possible, or go after him to do some fast-action gut splicing. Jack was very unpredictable with his true motives. Then, Jack pointed out he still needed supplies for his ship. After that, Will and Elizabeth had proposed to go and get enough supplies until they got to Tortuga, because it would be suspicious to get more, at noon. Jack agreed. "Just get me some rum while yer out," the pirate captain said gruffly. 

"Can't you wait until tonight, Jack? I just cleaned the carpets," Elizabeth replied stiffly. 

"No. If I don't get me rum, I won't be held for me actions," Jack warned. 

Even afterwards, Elizabeth refused to do so, since Jack so blatantly said before that there was enough rum on the ship to fill up a lake. Even when Will tried to reason with Elizabeth, she said, "I don't get much say in this, so I'm at least getting my way with this." 

Noon came, and Jack was mumbling to himself random phrases like 'Why is the rum gone?' and 'Damn Woman'. Will and Elizabeth left saying they would be back within two hours and to not let anyone see him, for reasons you should know. ("Just worry 'bout yerselves, ye rum depriving people," huffed Jack.) They locked the door behind them with a click. Jack paced around the living room, every once in a while stumbling over his thick black boots. "If I don't get me rum, there will be hell to pay," Jack growled to himself. Jack stopped in his tracks, an evil smirk that would make the elder die of fright twisting his moustache. "But. They never said 'don't leave the house' ...heh heh heh." 

  


~*~

  
Will's throat clenched as he walked along the shattered streets of Port Royal with Elizabeth, one hand clasped to hers and the other held on his sword handle, which he had started to carry around everywhere since last night (because you never know). Looking at the once great Port Royal in ruins made Will feel sick and guilty all at once. He was sure that if he even just touched an unmarred wall, then it would shatter like fragile crystal in his hands. 

Will hoped that at least the heart of the city was untouched; he hadn't been to he blacksmith shop since that awful day. If the heart was gone, what chance did the rest of the body have of surviving? 

But, Will gladly saw that the heart of Port Royal was mostly intact. People were scurrying about, buying supplies from stores to most likely repair their broken property as well. Will pulled Elizabeth along to start their shopping spree; the sooner they got back to Jack, the better. 

  


~*~

  
_Captain_ Jack Sparrow hid in the shadows, hiding from the view of the citizens of Port Royal. He stole a few steps onwards whenever he was positive no authorities were around. He barely felt any guilt for leaving the Turners' residence; they knew Jack couldn't bare to not be without his precious rum. Jack had already skipped a few days between drinks, which surprised even him, and now all he wanted was a good hangover, or at least a numbing affect to get rid of his bad memories of that idiot, Jones. 

Jack glanced calculatingly at the bar directly in front of him. The sign, which read _Joe's_ on it, hung by a string in an odd angle from the front. The building had a gapping hole in the side from cannon-fire, and he could see shadows of people from in there; it looked like, despite the damages, business went on and drunkards would continue to fill the streets tonight. Jack frowned thoughtfully. When nobody was looking, he could slip in, buy a bottle of rum, slip out, and be back at the Turners' before they even reached their property. Nothing the great Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't handle, right? 

Just then, Jack noticed one particularly flustered man running down the street, being chased by one of Port Royal's Navy Troops. _Norrington must be having a field day here,_ Jack thought with a smirk. 

He stole one more cautious glance around, and seeing nobody paying attention to the flamboyant who was hiding in the shadows, slinked through the hole in the side of the building, rounding the corner, back tightly against the wall. 

Jack was about to order the bartender to get him a rum when the sound of cocking pistols surrounded him. Jack frowned, getting a good look around him for the first time. Then it dawned on him; the flustered man was the bartender, and he was just chased out of his own bar by the British Navy. Commodore Norrington's face stood directly in front of him, furious, his pistol and the pistols of two other Navy men held point blank at his rapidly beating heart. 

Despite he suddenly overwhelming fear for his life, Jack's face remained calm and his voice unwavering. "Commodore," he greeted, "What a pleasant surprise. But I never really thought of ye as the drinkin' type..." 

"I'm not," Norrington said flatly, "But it is obvious that your own drinking habits will be your downfall, Jack Sparrow," 

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected, his hands held up slightly in defense. He took a small, almost unnoticeable step forward, shifting from his uncomfortable position against they wall. Jack talked casually as if the two men were discussing the results of last night's game, while Norrington talked as if someone shoved a stick up his rear end. 

Somehow, Norrington was paying attention enough to notice Jack's slight move. He gripped his gun tighter and growled, "One more move _Captain_, and you'll perish before you even reach the gallows. Clear?" 

"Inescapably," Jack murmured back swiftly, his eyes almost crossed to look directly at the tip of Norrington's weapon. He was beginning to wish he had just stayed back at the Turners' house like he was supposed to. But he had been in worse jams before, so Captain Jack Sparrow could get out of this one, too, right? 

"Ye know, it's rude to point at people," Jack said slowly. 

"It's also rude to impersonate a cleric," Norrington countered, "Along with piracy, kidnapping, and many other things you've done; plus they're all illegal." 

"If I wanted a lecture, I would have gone to church," Jack replied softly. 

Obviously having heard enough, Norrington ordered, "Alright, Mr.Sparrow, you're going to come along nice and slowly and spend a night in your reserved cell. Then, you'll be hanged tomorrow. Unlike other times, you won't be escaping your fate. I gave you warning before, and a chance, not to come back, but if you are stupid enough not to listen, you must pay the price." 

"Really, now?" Jack inquired, looking up from the gun and at Norrington, raising his voice as he continued, smug, his hand drifting slowly, almost turtle-like to the hilt of his pistol. "Have ye forgotten I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow? Nobody gets the best of me, Savvy?" 

"I think you've forgotten 'bout us, Sparrow," growled the soldier on Norrington's left, he and the soldier on Norrington's right having their own respective pistols cocked and ready to blow a hole in Jack at a moment's notice. 

"No, I haven't," Jack replied, his hand now hovering directly over his pistol, "But ye've forgotten another thing, unfortunate for ye." Jack grinned slyly. "Improvisation." He took one final calculating glance around the room before putting his plan into action. 

The pirate captain grabbed his pistol from his belt, and dodge-rolled away from Norrington and the other soldiers' echoing shots. As he rolled, he shot his own pistol directly at a slate of metal(pot) behind the bar counter. Instead of going right through it, it bounced off like a rubber ball, and the bullet shot itself at at Norrington's own gun. It was knocked from his hand and ricocheted over to the display of alcohol. The two other soldiers at that time were beside it and the bullet finally stopped with an explosion; rum burst everywhere and into the soldiers' faces. They recoiled and shouted out in surprise, dropping their own pistols. 

Grinning, Jack stood up and dashed to the hole in the wall. "It's been nice talkin' to ye, mates! Never forget the day you yet again _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow!..." He bolted out of the bar, and ran towards the alleyway. 

The next thing he knew, both Jack and another man smacked into each other and sprawled out on the ground like limp rag dolls. 

"Ow, bloody 'ell," groaned Jack, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Stars attacked his vision for a few moments, slightly dizzy. 

"Jack?!" 

"Eh?" Jack lifted his kohl-rimmed eyes up to look forward, only to see Elizabeth and an equally flustered Will on the ground in front of him. "Oh, 'ello, Will," Jack greeted innocently, "Nice weather we're havin', eh?" 

"What the hell are you doing-!" Will sputtered, looking like he was trying very hard not to shake Jack silly. 

He was cut short by the familiar sound of cocking guns. Will froze when he stood up, Jack following. "Jack, what did you _do_?" 

"Pissed off Norrington. Nothin' new." 

Will was about to throw Jack a dirty look, when Norrington spoke. "I thought you were smarter than that to get mixed up with pirates again, Mr. Turner." He scolded. "You're even mixing up fair Elizabeth in this." 

Will, who had never told a lie before, bit back a false excuse. Even though Jack had been foolish to come out in public, he would stick by him no matter what. 

Then, Jack decided it was a good time to experiment in the wonders of hypocrisy. "Leave the lass out of this," He said defensively, "She's got bloody well nothin' to do with this." 

Elizabeth was about to protest when Will squeezed her hand to silence her. As long as his wife was safe, he didn't care what happened to himself. 

"Seriously," Jack continued, "She didn't even know I was here. Ye see, I was caught up in a Tornado an'-" 

"Tornado?" Norringtion replied incredulously. 

"Will ye let me continue?" 

"Not if it's a bunch of lies," Norrington spat. "For one thing, there hasn't been a tornado here for many years." 

"Did I say it t'was here?" 

"No, but I know what's coming. Let me guess- a bunch of seagulls flew by while migrating and saved you, dropped you off here, and you brainwashed Turner into helping you." 

Jack stared blankly at Norrington. "How did ye guess?" Will could barely hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Ye must be psychic or somethin'." 

Norrington pursed his lips in frustration. "Indeed," he said dryly. "But no matter what tall-tale you tell me, I'm afraid I will have to arrest you and Mr.Turner. Elizabeth, you'll have to come with me, too, until your father can pick you up." 

Will snarled and instinctively grasped Elizabeth's tense hand tighter. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Commodore, but you're not getting any of us." 

"That's right," Jack added confidently, swaggering even more. "The only way ye can get Jack Sparrow is dead, savvy?" 

"That can be arranged, "Norrington said swiftly. 

"Ah, ye don't wanna waste a good bullet on me, "Jack reasoned, putting his hands up again defensively, swaying even more. "I hear scurvy is goin' 'round lots lately...ye shoot me, an' I may have it an' not know it. Blood spills an' people'll catch it. Not to mention it'll be a big mess t' clean up. Savvy?" 

"Jack, you only get scurvy if you don't eat enough oranges," Will whispered harshly. 

"Ah, but does the Commodore know that?' 

"He does." The Commodore stated. 

"Oh. Well, how 'bout them rabies?" 

"Even though I wouldn't doubt it by the way you act, Mr.Sparrow, I know you don't have scurvy _or_ rabies." Norrington snarled. "No more stalling; come along now..." 

"Look, it's Capt'n Jack Sparrow!" Jack suddenly gasped, pointing behind Norrington. 

Will gave Jack a funny look, Elizabeth frowning. Surely Norrington wasn't stupid enough to- 

"Where!?" Norrington swung his head around instinctively, not even realizing he was falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. 

Well, then again... 

Before he could react, Jack grabbed Will and Elizabeths' wrists and directed them into the other direction. The pirate captain then threw them that way, and Will had to stumble to keep his balance; Will stopped Elizabeth before she fell on her knees. They began running even before Jack managed to say, "Go to the _Pearl_! I catch up with ye!" 

Will ran faster than he thought he could, Elizabeth in toll. Will heard gun shots from behind but didn't dare to stop nor look back. What bags they were carrying from shopping hung loosely from Elizabeth's arm, flapping in the wind that rushed into their faces. They ran all the way up to the mountain from the heart of Port Royal, and skidded to a halt before they fell over the edge. Will, lost of breath, glanced around. Nobody, but he did hear distant shouting from Norrington. Not much time. 

"Look, there's the _Black Pearl_," pointed out Elizabeth, looking over the edge. 

"But where's Jack?" Will asked, not even bothering to look over. 

Gun shots. Shouting getting closer. Way less time. "Come on!" Will called, grabbing onto Elizabeth again and leading her down and around the small mountain. He knew Norrington would come right up the middle, so they went down the left side, away from port. They nearly fell down the mountain twice one the way because they were running so quickly and out of control. 

They nearly went by the _Black Pearl_, but stopped just in time to hear Ana-Maria call to them from the ship. Will looked up and saw Gibbs and Mr.Cotton there as well looking over the edge at them, while all of the other crewman readied the ship to leave. The black flagged, almost haunting ship was indeed directly under the mountain; if you were to jump from it, you could have landed right in the middle and start hollering commands. But there was still no Jack to give the orders. 

Desperately wanting to see Jack well, but also desperate to save his wife, he pushed Elizabeth towards the ship. "Swim!" he gasped, "Swim for the ship!" 

"No, I won't leave you!" protested Elizabeth. 

"Just-!" A pistol shot zoomed by his head faster than the Road Runner. Will ducked, rolled, and seeing no other option, headed for the ship. He and Elizabeth dived into the water, graceful as dolphins. 

  
  


~*~ 

  
  
Jack Sparrow found himself dodging bullets, which wasn't very uncommon in his life. Norrington was on his tail, and his pistol had only two shots left, which wasn't nearly enough for self-defense. He jumped out of the way of an echoing shot, graceful as a lizard walking on water, and into an alley. He glanced around like a wary hawk. Then, he saw two trash cans piled up beside the building in front of him. Cue another genius plan by Captain Jack Sparrow. 

He dashed for the tower but backed off a step as another gun shot whizzed by him, making his long dark brown hair swirl around him. He continued again and climbed up on the bins. They nearly lost balance when another bullet grazed the side of the tin. But before the cans finally fell over, he leaped up and grabbed the sill of the building. He hoisted himself up, grunting, then continued on, jumping from one building to the next, mildly safe from being shot. 

But when I say mildly, don't think I mean completely. He stumbled along, almost to the edge several times. Before he could center himself, yet another bullet snaked it's way up and hit the side, crumbling beneath him. Jack swore as his foot got caught in the gap. He felt pain shoot up his leg as he ankle twisted. His ankle nearby gave way and he almost toppled over the building and straight into Norrington's waiting arms, where he might as well have been hung right then and there. But he wouldn't allow that to stop him. Despite his sudden pain, he knew he had to get back to the _Black Pearl_ and make sure Will and Elizabeth were safe...He needed to find Jones... 

He wrestled his foot free, grunting like a wild animal, stumbled back, and ignoring his pain as much as he could(despite his evident limping), ran to his destination from building to building, a sparrow flying free with an injured wing. 

  
  


~*~

  
  
Will and Elizabeth swam against the currents towards the _Black Pearl_. Will never let go of Elizabeth's hand until they hit hollow wood; the ship. They broke through the surface, soaking wet, with a deep gasp. 

Will saw a ladder lower down towards them by Gibbs. He heard distantly the sounds of shouting from Gibbs and Ana-Maria(Mr.Cotton's parrot squawking about the weather) against the sound of more guns firing at them. Will let Elizabeth go up first, then himself. They climbed up the ladder like frantic monkeys(which reminded Will even more that Jack still hadn't come). 

They collapsed on deck, Will's vision foggy with exhaustion. He felt Gibbs help him to his feet, but could only focus on land. The soldiers were still shooting at them, badly aimed. But Norrington, Jack, and the two other soldiers that accompanied Norrington were absent. 

  
  


~*~

  
  
Jack was soon on the outskirts of town, a rope swing away from the hill that hovered over his ship. He was over at the docks, the ropes of the ships begging to be swung from like Tarzan and his vines. Without thinking, he hit a lever with his good foot, sending his skyward. He flew up into the air, and let go as soon as he was in reach. He fell onto his knees, and swaggered into a standing position. He limped for the top of the mountain and glanced over to see his beloved _Pearl_. Was that just Will he saw? 

"Hands up, Mr.Sparrow, or we'll shoot!" Gun cocking. Crap. Jack lifted his hands up obidiently, slowly turning towards Norrington and two other navy men's glowering faces. "It ends _now_, Mr.Sparrow," growled Norrington, "You are cornered. _Come quietly_." 

Jack, showing almost no fear, looked over his shoulder to the depths below. "No I'm not, mate. No one gets Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" 

  
  


~*~

  
  
Suddenly, Will heard a distant, echoing yell. Coming from above him. The ship lurched forward when a cannonball suddenly shot at the ship and it started to move from the force of it grazing the side just as Will looked up. 

More gun fire. Will recognized the shouting. And the hat that suddenly clouded his vision. 

Barely even time to shout out his name. Jack tumbled on deck, landing on his feet and into a kneeling position. He grunted as he stood up straight, and ordered, "Man the sails, ye scurvy dogs! All hands on deck! Hoist the anchor! Ana-Maria, to the helm! We're movin' out!" 

"Aye aye, sir!" The crew shouted and went straight to work. 

Jack stood stock still, but chuckled when he heard the echoing, "Sparrooow!!" From the mountaintop. Norrington, of course. 

"Are you alright, Jack?" Elizabeth questioned. 

"Far as I know," Jack replied distantly, but refused to move. Even when another bullet zoomed by he barely flinched; he was willing himself not to move. 

"My god, Jack, jumping from that high up, how did you not get hurt?" Will asked, stunned. 

"Who said I didn't?" Jack answered gruffly. "M' ankle's throbbing. Not just from that, though. I'll be okay in a minute." 

"How did you get away?" Will wondered. 

"Trade secret," grinned Jack. He stumbled over to the side of the ship; they were already past dock, but that was expected from the fastest ship in the Caribbean. He shouted back to the fading Port Royal, "Pleasure doin' business with ye! I'll be sure to come back soon, mates!" He turned his head. "Someone! Get me a rum!" 

"You know, Jack, that was foolish of you to go out in public like that," Will said crossly, "We weren't able to get the food because we got side tracked, and we were almost killed!" 

"Don't ye lecture me 'bout idiocy, lad," Jack said, pointing at Will, "Since yer probably the king of idiocy. Secondly, who ever said the supplies were 'posed to be food?" 

"But we thought-" Elizabeth started. 

"What I meant by supplies was gunpowder an' such. 'Cause ye never know when we might need it. But," Jack stated, for once not swaying while he spoke, "We're headin' for Tortuga anyway. Ye know, to find out where Jones is. We gotta make sure we're not headin' right up his territory, at least not right away." 

Oh, ya. Will had forgotten about him. 

"We can always get get 'em while we're there. Savvy? Now, if ye'll excuse me," Someone passed Jack a mug of rum, "I'm gonna go drink meself unconscious. Believe it or not, I haven't had rum for over a week, and it's 'bout time I break the record." Somehow, Will didn't believe Jack hadn't had any rum for over a week. But Jack stumbled off anyway, Will noting that the pirate captain was tender with walking on his ankle. He hoped that Jack would heal quickly, because if they came across Jones, they would have to be in their best shape possible, and he was sure they would because he somehow knew that Jack wanted to know where Jones was for more reasons than to protect Will and his wife. 

  
  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**Next Chapter:** Meet Captain Eric Stevens. Also, cannonballs can be a pain in the butt, espiecially when you know where they're shooting from. 

'Til next chapter! Remember to leave a review on your way out! :D 


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows On The Horizon

****

A/N: Sorry for chapter delay…I've had this written for a while but typing it all up is a pain in the butt. I planned to get this out on Christmas Day, but things didn't really work out for me. Well, I hope you'll like this chapter…Happy New Year! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 4~ 

~Shadows On The Horizon_~_

  
  
If Will said the ride on the _Pearl_ was an easy one, he would be lying through his teeth. 

The first day of four was rather boring; the seas were calm and the sky was crystal clear. He could see his reflection in the turquoise ocean water if he looked over the side. Really the only activity he took part in was helping Ana-Maria carry Jack to his captain's cabin, who had indeed drank himself unconscious below deck. 

The next day, the clouds came. So did the storm. The whole crew, including he and Elizabeth, had to help make sure the _Black Pearl_ didn't capsize against the treacherous waves that slapped against the ship. They also had to make sure it stayed on course, while a now mildly sober Jack steered the ship along, the wind and rain whipping at his determined face. 

The next two days were spend lounging around and having to listen to the whole crew sing _A Pirate's Life For Me_ over and over again. ("Honestly, Elizabeth, why did you teach Jack that song?") 

Then they finally made it to Tortuga. There was still no sign of the insane Captain Jones. 

Tortuga, whether for better or for worse, was just how Will had left it. Everyone was outside, either drinking, wenching, or destroying property. Will remembered what Jack had said to him- If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. 

As Will stepped forward into the mosh pit that was Tortuga, he was hit by the overwhelming smell of stale alcohol. Jack stumbled along beside him, a jeweled rod he punked off a drunk man in hand, and grinned. He leaned against it and said, practically drunk with wonder and happiness, "Ah, Tortuga. 'Ve missed this place. Even if it would drive just 'bout any normal person away. But, we're not normal, are we, mates?" 

"Well, we know _yer_ not," Ana-Maria scolded from behind, "Just remember we're here to find out 'bout Jones' whereabouts an' for gun powder. So no wenchin'." 

"Wasn't even thinkin' of it, love," replied Jack stiffly, so that it was impossible to tell if he was lying or not. 

Ana-Maria rolled her eyes at Jack and continued walking. The three of them had to be careful not to step on any people who were laying in the streets as they went by. Jack used his rod for support as he went by, and Will wasn't sure if he was using one as he did the last time they were in Tortuga, or if because his ankle was still bothering him. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" Will questioned suddenly. 

"We're goin' to see someone who'll know where Jones is," Jack replied, "Someone who've known for a long time. Ever hear of Captain Stevens?" 

~*~

  
The trio entered an old burnt out house nearer to the heart of Tortuga. Here things were calmer, not quite as populous with drunkards as the outskirts of town, but it was still enough to disgust people like Norrington. The building was one of the few places where people actually lived in Tortuga. It was pretty big, about half the size of the governor's house, but wasn't nearly as tidy as it. Some rum mugs were scattered around, and paintings of various battles between ships were tilted slightly. Odds and ends were hanging around the rooms, the hall and living room with swords and pistols. Will noticed where the dusty silhouette of a particular sword was all that was on the mantle of a fireplace. Will raised an eyebrow, but nobody else noticed. 

"Anybody home?!" Jack shouted out, echoing everywhere. "Hell-ooooo..." 

Movement from behind. Will heard the sound of metal scraping and releasing. Will fiercely pulled out his sword, a second later the sound of metal clashing against each other echoed throughout the entire house. 

Jack and Ana-Maria swirled around to face their attacker. Ana-Maria growled and pulled out her own sword. But Jack simply smiled crookedly. "Good to see ye, Captain Stevens." 

It was then Will got a good look at his attacker. It was a man in his early fifties. Despite his age, he was dressed a bit like a pirate, with a baggy white long sleeve shirt, a red pirate's sash tied around his waist, white pants, and worn-out brown swashbuckler boots. He had a couple of scars across his cheeks and graying blonde hair. He had aged green eyes and his face was pulled into a snarl; but when he saw Jack, he frowned. "Who are ye? What do ye want?" 

"Remember me? Captain Jack Sparrow?" 

Captain Steven's eyes lit up. "Ah, Jack! I haven't seen ye for over 24 years! Where have ye been?" 

"Oh, piratin' as always," Jack said casually. "By the way, this here is Ana- Maria and Will Turner. Will, Ana-Maria, ye can stop actin' like yer goin' to murder someone now." 

Will bashfully released from parry. Ana-Maria put her cutlass away. "Pleasure to meet ye, Captain Stevens," Ana-Maria said almost politely, "Heard lots 'bout ye. Ye were Captain of _The Phantom_ 20 years back, aye?" 

"Aye. I had to retire it, though, 'cause most of me crew was wiped out in our last adventure, as Jack here should know." Captain Stevens eyed Jack.

Jack remained nonchalent, but changed the subject. "Well, we came here not just for a visit," he started, "We've got to ask ye somethin'."

"Ask away."

"Have ye heard from Captain Jones lately?"

Captain Stevens blinked. "Ye mean Tristan Jones? Why would ye want to know that? I…thought the two of ye weren't on speakin' terms."

"I have my reasons," Jack answered mysteriously, "But mostly because the whelp here got himself on Jones' hit-list."

"No intentionally," Will said bashfully.

"We need to know where Jones makes berth and his other whereabouts," Jack continued like Will didn't say anything, "So I can make sure the lad doesn't get himself killed. Savvy?"

"Aye," Captain Stevens said, eyeing Will, who was trying his hardest not to blush in embarrassment, "Well, Jack, yer in luck. I've been talkin' to him every once in a while. He an' his crew usually make berth at Port York, a little ways down south from here. He was here in Tortuga a couple o' days ago, as a matter o' fact."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "He was?" he pondered, "Did ye talk to him?"

Captain Stevens nodded. "Aye. He said he'd just raided a town, Port Royal, I think, and that he had come by for some supplies."

Will narrowed his eyes, suppressing his rage; they'd just missed him. One part of him wanted to stay as far away from Jones as possible, the other wanted revenge for what he did to his home. He hoped he could control himself enough to 'not do anything stupid' in the meantime.

"Did he, uh, say anythin' 'bout me?" Jack questioned casually.

The retired pirate captain laughed humourlessly. "Been for over 20 years. Always askin' if I knew where ye were, the loony. 'Course I like the kid, but I didn't want to see ye dead either, Jack, so I always said no. 'Sides, I didn't know where ye were to begin with." 

Jack nodded curtly, his lips a thin line. "Well, thank ye for the information. I'll be seein' ye 'round, mate." Jack tipped his hat at Captain Stevens a bit politely, the retired captain nodding back.

Ana-Maria, Will, and Jack made way for the door. "Good luck to ye three," Captain Stevens called to them. "Oh, an' Jack?" Jack turned to face him in a spin. 'I know ye didn't do it. Tristan's a stubborn man, an' it's hard to change his mind once he's made it. But I hope he sees the truth sooner or later."

Jack nodded again, and they exited the retired captain's house. 

As they walked their way down the streets of Tortuga (or wrestled, counting all of the drunkards they passed), Ana-Maria whispered to Will, "What did Captain Stevens mean back there?"

"You don't know either? That's surprising," Will murmured back in awe. 

"Jack's a bit secretive, even 'round me," Ana-Maria reasoned, "So I'm guessin' ye don't know then?"

"Vaguely,"

"I'm not deaf, ye know, mates," Jack called back to them, "It's rude to talk 'bout people behind their backs, ye know."

Ana-Maria and Will stopped in their tracks when Jack turned to face them. His face remained for the most part impassive, but his eyes told otherwise. "Well, we wouldn't have t' if ye told us what bloody well is goin' on!" Ana-Maria argued crossly.

Jack frowned, but then sighed, as if in deep thought. "Ana-Maria," he started, going right up to her, "I already told Will this, so I'll be fair an' tell ye. It's a very touchy subject I don't like talkin' 'bout, and I would rather it remain that way. All ye need to know, love, is that Jones wants to kill me 'cause he thinks I betrayed and tried to kill 'im, and he wants to kill Will 'cause of reasons ye already know. Ye don't need damn details. Savvy?"

Ana-Maria nodded; that was all she could do. "Good," Jack said simply, "Now that that's out of the way, shall we go get the supplies, and, say, a swig of rum?"

"No. No rum; we have 'nough on the ship."

"Aw, bloody 'ell, woman…"

As they walked on, Will couldn't help but feel like someone was watching them…

~*~ 

A couple of hours later, after _The_ _Black Pearl_ had been filled up with supplies, they left dock. Their destination- for now, anywhere but Port York.

Jack was at the helm steering the ship like any good captain would, and the crewmen were scattered below and above deck. Will approached Jack from behind, pondering to himself. Jack's ankle was still hurting him, Will could tell, not that Jack would ever admit it. He had been using his jeweled rod to help him get around, and most of the crew paid no mind to this because their captain often used something cane-like to help him balance against or lean on whenever he wanted to. Everyone who saw him knew he stumbled a lot when he walked naturally. Will would have let it pass, too, if he hadn't noticed Jack's slight limping. He could tell he was holding back a bit, because nobody but he had noticed. Will breathed out slowly. He knew someone had to get a look at his ankle before it got worse.

"Jack," Will greeted slowly.

Jack swayed to face him. "Aye, lad?" he answered.

"Jack," Will started again, "I really think we should take a look at your-- CANNONBALLS!"

Jack frowned. "Really, Will, is that appropriate?"

"No, look! Someone's firing at us!" Will yelled urgently. Cue cannon-fire zooming straight into one of the _Black Pearl_'ssails, creating a big gapping hole.

Jack's black-framed eyes widened and he frowned deeper, looking disgusted by the whole mess, an expression only he could truly pull off. "Bloody 'ell," he exclaimed. He whipped out his telescope and looked back at where the attack had originated. Will heard the explosion of distant cannon-fire again repetitively. Jack's frown turned into something like a snarl, his partially gold teeth gritted. 

Will looked over his shoulder warily. "What-" Before Will could finish his question, Jack handed the blacksmith the telescope.

"Take a gander, and tell me if ye recognize the ship."

Curious, Will did as instructed and glanced through the telescope's eyepiece. The ship, now able to be seen clearly, was painted red with brown sails, and in bold gold letters across the side it read _'The Majestic'_.

"Oh my god," Will muttered in awe, "How did Jones find us?!"

"Bloody 'ell if I know," Jack grunted. He glanced around himself and saw what crew that was above deck scrambling to prepare for battle. Gibbs ran over to Jack.

"What be yer orders, Jack?" Gibbs questioned gruffly.

"Get the rest of the crew workin'," Jack replied, grabbing his telescope from Will and putting it roughly away, "We're gonna blow _The Majestic _out of the water."

"Jack, isn't that a little-- drastic?" Will said nervously, "I mean…shouldn't we--"

"Either them or us, mate," Jack said crossly, "Gibbs, get the cannons ready!"

"Aye, capt'n!" The ship suddenly became busier than a horde of ants at a picnic. Will could hear his heart pounding, blocking out all other sounds. If Will had known what a silent movie was, he would have compared the scene to one. 

Normally Will would want to get rid of Jones and avenge Port Royal. Normally he would be relieved to have Elizabeth and Jack finally be safe. But he had a terrible, sinking feeling that no matter the outcome of this battle, the consequences would be far worse. If anything had to his wife or friend…

Sound became his fifth sense again when he heard Jack shout out, "Steady…an' fire!"

Explosions of cannonballs taking to air filled the atmosphere like fireworks. While Will had been spacing out, they had gotten closer to _The Majestic_, just in range to do some damage. Of course, that also meant that Jones and his crew could do the same to _The Black Pearl_.

Cannon-fire from both ships clashed like titans. Some landed on target, some missed by a mile, and other crashed into an enemy cannonball, creating a supernova. The battle between two ships raged and lit the evening sky up in shimmers and glitters of smoke of shattering weaponry. Will dashed beside Jack, and could only watch in awe at this display of power and will from the middle of it all, and was barely involved; he and Jack were just the prizes to win in this horrible game.

Suddenly, the cannon-fire ceased from the other side. "Hold yer fire!" Jack yelled out, not wanting to waste any ammo.

Soon the sea was still again; calm. Neither Will nor Jack liked it. Jack whipped out his telescope and peered into it. His eyes widened. He ran towards the helm as fast as his injured ankle allowed, which Will could see was hard on the pirate captain. "Jack, what-?" Will was not able to finish his query, because he and the entire crew were knocked off balance as the entire ship shook and rattled. Will had to hold onto the side of _The Black Pearl_ to keep from falling on his head.

Jack fell onto the helm, losing what little balance he had, and grabbed onto the pikes, trying to steady the wheel that was spinning out of control, and gritted his teeth. That was when Will realized that Jones was having _The Majestic_ ram into them.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Will sputtered, when _The Majestic _crashed into them again. "He'll destroy his own ship just to kill us?!" It didn't make sense to him; usually a captain's pride and joy was their ship, or at least in Jack's case. He'd go that far just to have revenge?

"Told ye the man was a nutter!" hissed Jack. He grabbed onto the helm for dear life, trying to steer it away from _The Majestic_. He was trying to hold his ground, but his ankle made it difficult. Jack swore to himself. "Wind the sails, men! Don't let 'em hit us--!"

__

CRASH!

"Bloody 'ell, what did I just say?!"

"This isn't working, Jack!" shouted Will, who took the opportunity to help the rest of the crew 'wind the sails', "We've got to try something else, or we'll sink!"

"We're not gonna sink," Jack said confidently through his teeth, "If Jones wants to destroy himself, we'll help 'im. Gibbs, get the men below to load the long nines! Aim 'em just below their ship!"

"What?! We'll just miss 'em and waste our ammo!" argued Gibbs. 

Jack smirked his trademark smirk. "Not if we're aimin' right. Come on, Gibbs! And remember, _just below the ship_."

Gibbs, puzzled, ran below deck to carry out his orders. Within moments, Will saw the long nines go into position. Meanwhile, Jack was trying his hardest to steer _The Black Pearl_ out of _The Majestic_'s path and away from immediate danger. The sails were now in place, so Will rushed back up to Jack's side.

"What are you planning, Jack?" Will asked curiously.

"They can't sink us if we're sinkin' 'em, right?" Jack answered smugly.

"Shouldn't we aim higher then?"

"Only if we wanted 'em to _know_ they were sinkin'." Jack barely steered the ship away from being crashing into again.

That was when Will put two and two together. Not only did he figure out Jack's plan, but he realized how Jones had found them. Jack was hoping the wood panels under _The Majestic_ would break off when they grazed them; the crew and Jones would not know they were sinking until they saw seawater gathering on deck.

And then Will knew how Jones had found them. Captain Stevens had told them _The Majestic_'s captain was around a few days earlier, so they had probably just left port. Until he saw _The Black Pearl_. He probably sent one of his crewmen to spy on them, which also explained the feeling Will had of being watched earlier.

Jones didn't want them to know what was happening. It had been a sneak attack, just like Jack's plan. 

Will remained silent for a few moments. In that time, all cannons above and below deck, were set in place, pointed just under the enemy ship. The two ships had stopped in mid-sail, the final showdown.

"Fire, ye scurvy dogs!!" bellowed Jack.

Cannonballs shot through the air once more towards _The Majestic_. The enemy ship even attacked with their own in turn, who obviously had some ammo in reserve. The odd cannonball hit _The Black Pearl_, but none hit _The Majestic_…or so it seemed. The more they attacked each other, the more it became apparent that _The Majestic_ was sinking to Davey Jones' Locker.

Pretty soon the attacks ceased, and Will could see people panicking aboard _The Majestic_. He almost felt sorry for the crewmen on the enemy ship. Then something happened that made everyone onboard gasp in shock; the ship caught fire.

"How…?" Ana-Maria murmured in awe, gazing at the blazing orange flame that was _The Majestic._

"Jones might've tried to light some bombs as a last ditch effort to kill us," Jack said grimly, "But the fire made contact with gun powder. Ye can fill in the blanks from 'ere."

It was pretty farfetched that Jack could have such an accurate guess, but it made sense; Will could picture the scene clearly in his mind's eye. "So then…he's dead, right?" Will asked slowly, "You can take me and Elizabeth home now?"

"Looks like it," Jack sighed, his expression grim, saying 'I didn't really want to hurt him, but I had to', "But do ye really want to go back to Port Royal so soon, mate? After our little…show?" The corner of Jack's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Oh…I forgot about that for a while," said Will guiltily, blushing furiously, "Then…we'll…"

"Ye can stay onboard the _Pearl_ for a while, if ye want," Ana-Maria suggested. Jack inclined his head in agreement.

"Well…thank you," Will said softly.

"No trouble," Jack replied, waving his hand a bit, "That bein' the case…" Jack took a step forward, only to have his ankle buckle and nearly do a face-plant. Will and Ana-Maria held him to keep him from falling. Jack cursed under his breath.

"Easy there, Jack," Ana-Maria comforted softly, "That ankle's been a problem for a while, ye daft fool; ye shouldn't be walkin' on it."

"I'm fine," Jack said gruffly.

"No, you're not," Will argued, "For all you know, your ankle's broken from that fall. You have to at least stay off it for a while."

'This is insane," Jack muttered darkly.

"And yer more insane if ye don't," Ana-Maria growled, "Jack, ye've done lots already, don't over do it. Ye don't want t' walk 'round with a limp forever, do ye?"

Jack simply grunted in reply; Will took that as a no. "Now, come on," Will said calmly, "I'll help you to your cabin."

"No, ye won't," Jack snarled, wrestling himself free from their gripes, "Captain Jack Sparrow can take care of himself. Savvy?"

"Stop being stubborn," Will ordered, a bit annoyed, "Nobody's going to care if you need a bit of help getting around a little because of a battle wound. Everyone here respects you."

"And I'd like to keep it, thanks," Jack countered, "I don't want any pity. I don't need it or want it. I'm proud of who I am and what I've done, and I'll face the consequences meself, whelp."

Will stiffened a little. "Fine. If that's the way you feel…"

"But if I see ye out of bed before dawn, I'll just cut yer foot off and get it over with," Ana-Maria threatened.

Jack put his fingertips together and bowed slightly. "We have an accord, love,"

Jack stumbled back to his captain's cabin, leaving a disgruntled Will and Ana-Maria behind. And even though he did not notice, and probably never would, left behind a trail of sloshy wet footprints leading his way, coming from the sunset. Of course, since he was not wet, they could not have possible been _his _footprints… 

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

****

Next Chapter: Always remember- what's dead isn't really dead unless you see them kick the bucket right in your face. Also, no one's thoughts are safe anymore…

Reviews are appreciated, accompanied by constructive criticism. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Faint

****

A/N: Yay, the wait wasn't too long, was it? Hope not. _; Um, ya, the song 'Faint' is by Linkin Park…however, I didn't use any song lyrics for this chapter; I just punked the name off them. :P So, um, enjoy! Especially if you like seeing Jack get smacked, you bunch of weirdos…~_^ Lol. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 5~ 

~Faint~

Jack Sparrow was actually relieved when he flopped down on his bed, even though he would have rather been steering _The Black Pearl_. His ankle felt like it was on fire and every time he moved or put pressure on it, the pain would ignite. Of course, he never wanted to show it- he was Captain Jack Sparrow, the infamous pirate captain of _The Black Pearl_, and he was definitely not weak. Sure sometimes he would get captured and get into a bunch of trouble, narrowly escaping with his life, but even when he was called the worst pirate ever, he had yet to hear people call him weak. And he wanted to keep it that way. 

Jack eventually dozed off, boots, coat, effects, and hat still on, when he heard a noise. His brown eyes snapped open and he frowned to himself. What was that? That better not have been the whelp…

No. The silence that followed didn't seem right. Something was out of place.

Night had fallen. It was too dark to see clearly anywhere. Jack lifted his head slightly, his kohl-rimmed eyes scanning through the blackness that invaded his vision. Then he heard another crash.

Jack now sat up fully in his bed, wide awake. The pirate captain reached for his cutlass, ready to defend himself from his invisible invader.

Then, it attacked.

It lunged for Jack before he could even stand up, which wouldn't have done much good for him anyway. Jack yelped when he was pushed back and slammed against a wall, it's body on top of his. His saw a shadow aiming for his head, but he didn't allow it to go any further; he grabbed its wrist, then the other when it raced towards him.

Jack gritted his teeth, trying to hold his attacker back. He was eventually able to win the battle of strengths and pushed it off him. He realized then that he had been flung into a standing position across the room, and his ankle trembled under him, barely holding his weight. He took a step forward and fell flat on his face. "Oh, bugger," he muttered to himself.

His attacker didn't waste any time. It dived at him, and in order to defend himself, Jack grabbed the first thing he felt- which happened to be a candle that had fallen from his bedside table in the struggle- and chucked it at the intruder. 

It growled in pain, the deepness in its voice suggesting it was a man, and he recoiled. Jack quickly got up, careful not to stand fully on his bad ankle. Jack punched furiously at him, hitting him somewhere between his head and his stomach. But, the force of the punch was too much Jack's lack of balance and he toppled over with a grunt. "Dammit," he swore angrily.

His attacker was growling in pain, but his anger fueled him; he grabbed for Jack again, this time by the scruff of his neck. Without a second thought, Jack twisted his head so that he could bite his hand. His attacker yelped in pain but didn't let go, and pressed a bit into Jack's neck, pinching him, but Jack wouldn't let go either. The pirate captain was starting to be able to taste copper, the intruder's blood. Both their grunts of exertion and pain filled the room like the humming of a colony of bees.

The invisible intruder, now very flustered, carried Jack towards the wall quickly. Jack's back slammed against the wall, but the pain of the force did not make him let go; he used his grubby hands to try and push the attacker back from him, and even started flailing his legs in an attempt to blindly kick him. But he wouldn't give up either.

He now stole a pattern of slamming Jack against the wall aggressively, Jack's head banging against it; hard. Pain exploded in the back of Jack's head and against his wishes was forced to let go. He continued to bash Jack against the wall, his head getting brutally beaten. As much as he wanted to slice the attacker with his cutlass for his treachery of intruding his territory on _The Black Pearl _and attacking him, Jack never found out when he stopped because consciousness soon left him.

~*~

The first thing Jack noticed when consciousness slowly returned was a dull pain in both his head and his ankle. The ankle wasn't anything new, but he had a hard time remembering where the headache came from. He could smell and taste old blood.

When he slowly opened his deep brown eyes, shapes didn't make sense. He let them register, when he realized he was in a cave. Gee, how convenient. He wondered if he was on the Isle de Muerta. If he was, where was all of the pretty treasure?

With a groan, Jack tried to move his sluggish arms. When they didn't move, he suddenly felt the cold metal on his wrists; shackles. He was shackled against a cave wall in a slouched standing position.

With this new information, everything hit him like a tidal wave; the sea battle, the struggle in his room…the intruder who brought him here…

"So, the traitor finally awakens. I was beginnin' to wonder if those knocks on the head were too much for yer simple brain." Speak of the devil…

Jack averted his throbbing head to look up at the face of his kidnapper; it was Jones, and he looked pissed. No wonder, his wrist and palm of his hand was covered with a cloth bandage, the blood still soaking through, and he had a gash on his already scarred cheek. No doubt they were from Jack's attacks.

"Jones? Yer alive?" Jack slurred.

"What? Were ye hopin' I was dead?" Jones replied coldly.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment while he breathed out. He opened his eyes and reasoned, "Look, mate, first off, I had no real intention to kill ye; ye attacked _me_, and I was simply defendin' meself. Second, I never _did_ want to kill ye. Savvy?" Even though he couldn't move his arms effectively while he talked, he was still able to use his head and fingers for effect.

Jones chuckled. "Ye know, after all this time, yer still stickin' to yer old lies. How sad."

"And yer still stickin' to yer old hallucinations," Jack shot back.

"Yer in no position to be mouthy, Sparrow,"

"Well, this isn't a good position to be in anyway; I'd rather be hog-tied than up 'gainst this wall here. It's too damn cold." The slap across Jack's face sent him reeling and the world lost colour for a moment. When he adjusted back to normal sight and feeling, he could taste fresh blood in his mouth; his blood. Jack glanced back at Jones, who was cherry red with anger. "Wow, that was a good one. Have ye been hangin' with the lasses in Tortuga lately?"

It wasn't an insult, an inquiry more. But Jones seemed to think it was an insult. It looked like Jones was going to deck Jack again, but he calmed down and turned away for a moment. "How I would love to see ye writhe in agony for what ye did to me. I would love to see yer life slip away in my hands while I laugh. And justice will be served yet."

"What the bloody 'ell are ye ramblin' 'bout?" frowned Jack, "Listen, mate, if I betrayed and tried to kill ye, I'd be a hypocrite. An' Captain Jack Sparrow is _not _a hypocrite. Savvy?"

"Then I brand ye a hypocrite _an'_ a liar," hissed Jones, turning to face Jack. His flaming angry green eyes bore into Jack's kohl-rimmed brown eyes, but the captain of _The Black Pearl_'s confidence did not waver.

"Yer credibility's low, mate, since yer a bloody nutter and I _should_ know what I do," Jack slurred, swaying about like a cobra.

"Yer just as crazy," snarled Jones, "but at least I'm honest to my friends, or at least _former_ friends."

"Now what kind of a pirate is honest?"

"A crappy one. I admit I'm not the best pirate…not yet, anyway."

"Ah, yes, but see, everyone calls me the 'worst pirate they ever heard of'. Now, according to ye, a crappy pirate is an honest one. So, then yer sayin' I'm honest, which mean that I'm not lyin' when I say I _didn't_ try to kill an' betray ye." Explained silver-tongued Jack. How he loved to play mind games with people; somehow it was so easy, and the results were very amusing.

Then Jones really _did_ deck Jack. "Just 'cause yer a crappy pirate, don't mean yer a saint either!" hissed Jones.

"Never said I was, luv," Jack replied, moving his tongue around his gums to make sure none of his gold teeth we dislodged.

"Well, ye better not be thinkin' it, neither,"

Jack chuckled to himself. "Sorry, mate, but even if I did think it, ye can't control me thoughts."

It was Jones' turn to smirk. He looked like a cheetah about to go in for the kill, and Jack was the antelope. "Ye underestimate me, Sparrow,"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"I didn't bring ye here to torture ye if that's what yer thinkin'. No; I have plans…plans for revenge."

"But isn't torture technically a form of revenge?" Jack asked curiously. 

"Well, yes, but what I'm plannin' will put me at peace of mind for the cases of you _an'_ the Turner boy." Jones smirked back awfully. 

Jack frowned a bit. "And how do ye expect to pull a stunt like that out of yer arse?"

Jones sighed over-dramatically like a really bad actor. "It's such a complicated matter. I can only guess if ye'll understand it fully. But, if it'll amuse ye, I'll explain it in small words." He inched closer to Jack, and began his story. 

"When we were still lads on _The Phantom_, there was a time I went into a pub alone. There, I met a man who wanted to talk with me about something. Next thing I know, I'm robbed blind and I didn't know why."

"Well, I always knew ye were always bad with common sense, mate,"

Jones ignored Jack and continued, "How it happened, I didn't know how. I couldn't remember it well, so I tracked down the scurvy dog. I spared his life in exchange for me gold and the secret of how he robbed me in the first place. Turned out his had hypnotized me, plantin' me mind full of images long enough to rob me. After that, I learned 'bout hypnosis, fascinated by it. I learned how to do it, and ye can guess what'll happen from there." 

Jack frowned deeper. "Yer gonna hypno-thingy me? Into killin' Will? Sorry, mate, not gonna happen," Jack shook his head. _That guy was probably the one who made Jones so paranoid against me,_ he thought to himself. He glanced up at the smirking Jones, no liking his expression one bit.

"Not only will you kill Turner, Sparrow, but as soon as yer done, I'm gonna kill ye meself while yer still vunerable. Kill two birds with one stone," Jones chuckled evilly.

Jack gritted his teeth; if his hand were free, they'd be on his cutlass. "There's no way yer getting' in me head, Jones," he said simply, "I'm way too strong for that crap."

"That's where yer wrong," Jones countered, "I took that into consideration; even though yer dumber than a bug, yer will is pretty impressive; I've seen ye go after ten guys at once bigger than ye and come out of it with a grin, them all beggin' for mercy. But, if yer physically weakened, that'll weigh yer will down, makin' it easier to control ye. An' that ankle ain't helpin' ye much." Jones then with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, plucked off Jack's hat from his head and spun around on his finger. "Sound good, capt'n?"

Jack clenched his fists, willing himself to be calm; _no one_ touches his hat, let alone takes it from him. Not only that, but he was going to use him for a tool to kill Will! Now Jack was mad, though he was hiding it as best he could. "No way in 'ell," he breathed tightly, "If ye want to kill me, don't be a coward, hidin' behind crappy tricks. Face me like a man!" Wow, he never thought he'd hear that phrase come out of his mouth, since he always preferred to talk his way out of things and didn't much like the sight of blood.

"My aren't we the flustered one?" Jones chuckled cruelly, still playing with Jack's worn out hat, "I'm touched I have such an effect on ye." Jones laughed to himself, tossing Jack's hat aside. Jack watched it flutter to the ground nearby, making his blood boil. But he refused to give into the satisfaction of Jones seeing him angry. Instead, he just closed his eyes tightly, calming himself. "But," Jones continued, "I'm just givin' ye a taste of yer own medicine."

"Now yer just bein' an idiot. I'm not one to manipulate the thing-a-ma-jigs in someone's head, not just for my own pleasure," Jack said evenly, his temper now under control.

"Ye call this," Jones pulled out his whistle that resembled a sparrow from under his shirt, his face pulled in a sneer, "Not messin' with someone's head for yer own pleasure?" The whistle was on a string, so Jones held onto it, the whistle rocking back and forth in the air, as if mocking Jack.

Jack frowned, watching the whistle intently. "Hey…ye still have that?"

"Of course. It always reminded me of how ye promised ye'd never betray me, that ye'd always be my friend…and how ye broke it." Jones answered simply, as if the answer was obvious.

"Listen mate, I didn't break that promise! When Captain Jack Sparrow makes a promise, he keeps it on pain of death. If anythin', _yer_ the one who broke it. If ye don't even have 'nough faith in yer friends, then what was it worth?" Jack reasoned, keeping his voice still calm, "An'…" he whispered as an afterthought to himself, "Somewhere 'long the way, I forgot that." His thoughts drifted back to Ana-Maria and Will, and even Elizabeth for a moment.

"Well, when yer hypnotized, 'least ye won't be lyin' no more," growled Jones.

"Stop bein' delusional, Jones. I would never let ye in me head; it's not the safest place in the world, if ye didn't know."

"I wouldn't doubt it, really," Jones remarked, "But yer gonna do what I want whether ye like it or not."

Now Jack felt very uncomfortable. He liked the feeling of being in control, always having the upper hand and having the opponent _think_ they were in power, then at the last minute come from behind, turning the situation for them upside-down. But now…Jack felt, dare he say it, nervous with the fact that he wasn't in control. That never happened. He pulled on his restraints with all the strength he could muster, mumbling as many curses as he could recall.

"Stop that, ye'll only hurt yerself," snarled Jones, taking a step closer.

"Like ye care," Jack answered coldly, "Ye know, it's a shame yer such an idiot; I'm sure Will and ye would _love_ to share blacksmithin' secrets; this is some bondage ye got here."

"I'll be sure to converse with 'im 'bout it in hell," Jones said dryly, now taking a few steps away towards a brown sack to the right. He started to dig in it, and said conversely, "There's more reason why I brought ye here, Sparrow. This island is the only known place where it grows a certain plant called the Zerian Flower. When ground up and still concentrated, if someone ate it or even drank it in water, they'll become very sick. If someone in fact drank too much, they'd die."

"So yer gonna drug me?" Jack inquired.

"In a matter of speakin'. That and yer hurt ankle will weaken ye 'nough to get ye good." Jones explained maliciously, pulling out a flask filled with puke green liquid. He wondered how that gunk could have possibly came from a flower.

Jack frowned once more, staring at the flask. "Ugh…ye didn't blow chunks in that, did ye?" he asked, disgusted.

Jones narrowed his eyes at Jack. "No," he said flatly, "Now shut up before I decide just to kill ye now." Jones walked over to Jack, taking the cork out of it on the way there. "Now, open wide…"

Jones tried to get Jack to drink the toxic waste, but Jack moved his head back and forth to avoid it, his mouth shut tight like a stubborn child, despite his headache's protests. Jones, frustrated, kicked Jack in his sore ankle. "Stop strugglin'!" he ordered.

Jack's ankle blazed with fresh pain, and he gasped, recoiling. During his moment of weakness, Jones grabbed Jack by the chin and poured the concoction into his mouth.

Only to have Jack spit it all out in his face.

Jones closed his green eyes, breathing in deep breaths, the disgusting drink dripping from his nose. Jones opened and narrowed his eyes at Jack, who was sneering defiantly at him. "Cheap shots don't work, mate," hissed Jack.

Jones growled and smacked Jack across the face again. "Stop bein' so bloody stubborn!"

Just givin' ye a taste of yer own medicine, Jones," Jack countered, recovering quickly from the slap.

Jones looked fiercer than a demon at that moment. He hit Jack again for good measure and before Jack could regain his senses, Jones grabbed him by the nose and held Jack, still partially stunned, had to breath through his mouth when air wouldn't go through his nose anymore. Jones took the opportunity to make Jack drink some of what remained of the concoction.

This time, Jack didn't spit it out, he gulped it down and gasped for air. Realizing, Jack glared at Jones, finding it pointless to hide his rage. "Bastard!" He spat, kicking Jones in the shin with his good foot.

Jack didn't see or hear Jones cry out in pain; he gasped, his body becoming a flame of intense pain, the poison working rapidly. His headache and hurt ankle throbbed more than ever, and the rest of his body become weak and felt like someone was sticking him with a knife over every millimetre of his skin. His throat became sore from the screaming he could not hear and he became almost feverish. He felt like vomiting, or just flopping over and dying on spot. 

The pain subsided slightly, only making him want to throw up more. But he could see and hear again, though his vision was clouded a little. He saw Jones through the fog, now head level with him, with his blue gem necklace in hand. "Now just relax, Jack he said, his voice like poisoned honey, "An' I swear the pain will be gone…"

Jack tried not to focus on the necklace that swayed back and forth like a cobra through the fog, but then he could barely remember that breathing was important, and if he didn't, his whole body would just ache more. His brain was chanting, 'No, no, no! Jack Sparrow, don't ye dare lose yerself!' but his weary brown eyes wouldn't listen to reason. His determined thoughts held on for a while, to a point where Jones grew frustrated, but Jack soon felt the cruel hands of darkness drag him down, consciousness faint…

His last truly conscious thought was of his beloved _Black Pearl_ and that it didn't look like he was going to see his treasure for a while. 

~*~

The next morning, Will walked over to Jack's cabin with a yawn. He barely slept last night, too worried about Jack's health and about their conversation the night before. Jack sure seemed angry, and he was too; he hoped that they both could just get over their pride and move on, once Jack was well again, of course.

Will didn't want to wake Jack because he needed his rest, but it was already noon and the whole crew was wondering where their loopy captain was. Will would have to spare them the pain and rouse their captain.

Will knocked softly on the door; No answer. Will realized he was being too shy about things, and knocked harder. Nothing. He knocked even louder, but still nothing. 

Wondering what Jack's game was, Will opened the door with an exasperated sigh. Light fell on the bed where Jack was lying.

Wait. Take a few steps back, rewind, and play. Jack was absent.

Will's eyes widened and he ran towards the bed. He checked the sheets and under the bed. Not even a bead from Jack's hair. Will, now very worried, looked around the room, his head a blur. There were signs of a struggle, which was not good _at all._

Will cried out, now scared for what might have happened to Jack. Where was he?! He couldn't have gotten up and walked off the ship, not in his condition…

It was then Will noticed the small white sheet of paper on Jack's rumpled pillow. Will grabbed it. It was a note. Will read it once, twice, thrice. Will felt faint and his mouth turned dry. It read --

__

'If you ever want to see your Captain, Jack Sparrow, ever again, Will Turner must come to The Drunken Monkey_ bar in Port York at noon in one day. No tricks, just the boy._

~Captain Jones'

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**Next Chapter:** Will gets pissed, but who can blame him? Jones comes around, and where's Jack? Stick around! :D

Don't hurt me. Please. Cliffhangers are evil things, I know, but they happen. It keeps you interested, though, right? ~_^ Well, reviews for the poor? ^_^;


	7. Chapter 6: Into The Lion's Den

****

A/N: This chapter may be shorter than others, but I'm in the middle of exams so it's the best I could do. Enjoy! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 6~ 

~Into the Lion's Den~

One day later; Another day full of possibilities, the sun shining overhead, illuminating all of life's adventures. Today's particular adventure we focus on began with _The Black Pearl_ sailing on the world of water, it reflecting attractively into the sun's glare.

But, Will Turner, who was on _The Black Pearl, _did not see the beauty or welcome the adventures to come. In fact, he dreaded them. They were just on the borders of Port York…and on the possibility of finding Jack, which he wanted, and Jones, which he was torn between wanting as well or wishing he could just burn the idea and his troubles away.

Even when Elizabeth coaxed him, Will just couldn't relax, let alone sleep. Yet he didn't feel tired; the stress of worrying and wondering about Jack kept him alert. 

Will even remembered a bit of their conversation.

"Will, Jack's strong. Whatever happened I know he'll be alright," Elizabeth said soothingly to her husband, her arm wrapped around his affectionately.

"I know he's strong. He's the most stubborn man I've ever met. But what if something _did_ happen to him? I have to get him as soon as possible," Will replied softly, yet firmly.

"I have faith in you, Will. You'll bring him back." Elizabeth said softly, "But you need rest. If you don't, then the stress will get to you, and you won't be able to help Jack all,"

"I'll be fine. Really." 

Even so, everyone insisted he looked like crap. Even Mr. Cotton (well, his parrot anyway- "Awk, dead men tell no tales!" Gibbs always translated it as 'Go to bed before ye end up falling over the side of the ship while yer staring at nothin' 'cause yer so damn tired'.).

But he couldn't. Not when he knew while he was dreaming that Jones could be putting Jack in terrible pain, to the point where he goes to sleep and never wakes up again.

Eventually, they gave up bugging him to get some sleep and shifted to a new topic- "We're comin' to get Jack with ye whether ye like it or not, whelp".

Then Will lectured them, saying that the note clearly stated for Will alone to come, and he didn't want to see Jack killed because someone tagged along. And besides, whatever happened to the Pirate's code?

Then they'd simply say that there was a difference between someone falling behind and someone getting kidnapped. Besides, the code was more like guidelines than actual rules. 

But, they eventually gave in because they really didn't want to see their captain as well as friend get killed, and agreed to stay at Port and wait on the _Pearl_ for Will to return. He was glad to see that at least Jack's crew cared about his well being and that they were loyal and not mutinous.

Now Will was staring off into the distance, trying to remember what exactly Jones looked like so that he could spot him in the bar; every little detail was important. He remembered him having shaggy brown hair just above his shoulders, piercing green eyes, and a long thin scar that ran along the side of his cheek; he was also a bit taller than he was. As long as he kept that in mind, he should be able to spot him quick in a crowd. But if he happened to see Jack first, he already memorized what he looked like years ago; you'd have to be blind not to see him in a crowd.

Eventually, _The Black Pearl_ docked at Port York. Judging by the sun's position, it was almost noon. As promised, Jack's crew stayed onboard, Elizabeth as well, even though she was slightly reluctant.

Will stepped on dock, his worn shoes making a tiny tapping noise lightly on the heightened wood. He glanced back at the ship, and looked back at the rowboat attached; when there would be normally two, one was missing.

And, sure enough, not far away, was the missing rowboat attached to the deck by a thin rope, bouncing slightly in the soft waves of the ocean.

~*~

__

The Drunken Monkey Bar was more or less exactly as Will expected; drunk people everywhere. They were flopping all over the place, laughing like idiots, while the poor bartender unsuccessfully tried to get them to at least stand up properly. He even saw people throwing chairs against walls in fits of sudden rage, like when they realized their mugs of grog were empty. He even saw a particularly drunken man throw a punch at another, the latter reeling. Then drunk man #1 went over and slurred, "Who am I kiddin', I love ya, man!" In which the bartender went over there to get man #1 and #2 out of the bar before he got so drunk and hurt himself, but was a little too late for the men fainted in each others' arms soon after.

But Will had more things to worry about then the level of alcohol consumption some people had. Through the sea of people Will could not see Jack or Jones anywhere.

But then, just when he was about to give up hope, he saw someone waving at him. He glanced towards him. There was Jones, the only sober man there excluding himself and the bartender, with a particularly unpleasant smirk on his face, seated at a table. His hat was placed on the table, showing off his messy hair even more and a red pirate sash tied around his head, taming it slightly. But Jack was no where in sight.

Will angrily approached Jones. "Jones," he addressed coldly.

"Hello, Will Turner," he replied back, his voice coated with sugar substitute, "How have ye been? Well, I hope," Jones chuckled, a note of sarcasm in his voice. "Please, sit down, I'll order us some rum."

"No, thank you," Will growled, sitting down, his hand almost on his sword handle protectively. "Alright, Jones, where's Jack?"

"Oh, he's 'round," Jones answered mysteriously.

"Well, why isn't he here?" Will asked impatiently.

"He's currently busy," Jones explained, once again being mysterious on purpose, "He's readying himself for a job…"

Will's eyes widened; was Jones hinting Jack was doing something for him? Why? Jack never took orders from anyone, unless he had a plan to get what he wanted, and he doubted he would get anything out of Jones, especially since he was the one kidnapped. It didn't seem right. "What did you do to him?" hissed Will.

"Oh, nothin'," Jones said casually, then his smirk widened, "…Much."

Will eyes widened more, and was about to pursue the matter when a very tired looking bartender came up from behind. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" she asked wearily.

"Two rums, please," Jones replied politely, masking his previous smugness, and ignoring Will's former request for no rum. 

She nodded. "Alright, coming right up," SMASH! "…As soon as I clean up the mess." With that, she left the two men alone to talk more.

After she left, Will quickly leaned towards Jones. "If you even touched a hair on his head, I swear I'll kill you," Will snarled savagely.

"Well, I did touch him; but ye can't do anything 'bout it in public, can ye? Not if ye don't want to hurt anyone," Jones said smugly, crossing his arms and receiving a growl from Will. "But he's still alive, so be thankful for that, boy. I would have loved to slit his throat," he hissed.

"Then why didn't you?" Will didn't want that to happen, of course, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Jones suddenly found his grubby fingernails an interesting specimen. "Let's just say I have more things in store for him."

Will was quiet for a moment. "What did you do to him?" he asked icily.

Jones glanced up at him. "I thought we already established this,"

"No, you didn't. You avoided the subject. I want to know _now_!"

"Sorry, boy, but ye can't do anything here. An' I'm not tellin'."

"What are you playing at? Did you just bring me here to toy with me?"

"I'm not playin' at anything. If you want to know so bad, why don't ye go ask 'im yerself?"

Will was a bit caught off guard by that. "How can I talk to him if I don't even know where he is?

"Easy. I tell ye." Jones said simply, as if Will should have already known.

Will narrowed his angered brown eyes, suspicious. "No way you'll just tell me. There has to be a catch. Why else would you have kidnapped him in the first place?"

"Ye'll never know unless ye see, Turner," Jones replied swiftly, "Maybe I do have something planned. Or maybe I'm just bein' a pain in the ass an' like givin' ye a hard time. Ye won't know unless ye see, boy,"

Will didn't like it; Jones had to have a motive. He knew Jones wanted him and Jack dead…so what was his plan? "I think it's both," Will muttered to Jones.

Jones laughed fakely. "Yer so untrustin', lad,"

"I have reason to be,"

"I never said t'was a bad thing. Sometimes ye never know if yer best friend will come up behind ye and bite ye in the ass," Jones commented darkly.

"You're talking about Jack, aren't you?" Will whispered.

"Ye catch on quick, boy,"

"But Jack would never truly betray a friend! Why do you think--"

"I don't think, boy, I know. If ye never trust me in yer life, trust me this one time--Sparrow is not worth yer time. He is scum, more so than some I've seen." Jones said full-heartedly, but then chuckled, lightening the dark mood slightly. "But 's yer life. If ye want, go see 'im--ye'll find 'im over the other side of Port York--ye can't miss 'im. He'll be in one of the bars, most likely."

Will frowned. "Something tells me I'll regret this later…" Will stood up, and said icily, "This better not be a trick. If I find that there's anything wrong with Jack, you'll deeply regret it."

Jones grinned noxiously. "We'll see, boy,"

Well, that response wasn't very comforting. Will's heart thumped anxiously. Then, the bartender came back with the rum.

"Rum, lad?" Jones picked up the mug and offered it to Will.

Will turned around in a spin and bounded for the door.

"Oh, well, more for me," Jones shrugged, taking a sip from the rum. The rim of the cup hid the wicked smirk planted on his lips.

~*~

Across town, one hour later. Will glanced inside a long deserted bar. Chairs were overturned and dust was beginning to pile in every corner. Old rum in bottles were still on the shelves, waiting to be drank. But there wasn't a trace of life to do so anywhere.

Will shifted his gaze back and forth. "Jack?" he called out, but it was barely more than a whisper. Will stepped inside, the only sound in the empty bar echoing against the cracked walls.

But then he noticed that some dust on the floor ahead of him was shifted in the shape of a trail of footprints. Someone was here. By the looks of it, they were staggering. Will only knew one person who staggered greatly while he walked.

"Jack?" he called out, this time louder.

Will was surprised to hear the sound of scrapping metal.

And the feeling of a sharp metal object poking at the square of his back. 

  
  
**~To Be Continued...~**

  
**Next Chapter: **If you like fight scenes, you'll love this. And if you love angst, you better stick around. :P

Cliffhangers keep you interested, right? ^_^; Well, please review! I live off of them! 


	8. Chapter 7: Bring Me To Life

****

A/N: I'd just like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far. You guys are awesome and knowing that there's someone out there that likes what I write about really makes me happy and inspires me to write more. I hope you like this chapter, even though it might make you want to hit me. _; 'Bring Me To Life' is a song by Evanescence, but once again I just punked the song title from them. ~_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 7~ 

~Bring Me To Life~

Will felt the cold steel blade that pressed against his back well, the coolness making shivers run up his spine. He felt and heard the even, calm breathing against the base of his neck, and could smell stale rum.

Rum…

"Jack?" Will whispered, "Jack, is that you?"

No response; that didn't make Will feel any better. That meant that this was not Jack. And that meant that this guy was probably just some drunkard who had a little too much rum.

But that also meant that he could stab Will right then and there and not know the difference.

Will drew in a deep breath and his hand lingered on his sword hilt. The man from behind obviously noticed this and pressed harder into Will's back with the point of his cutlass, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make his skin crawl.

Will couldn't stand it. He rapidly swirled around, pulling out his sword, and both his and his opponent's swords clashed together when his attacker swung back at him.

Their eyes met. Will saw glazed over and pitch black eyes, like a black hole in space. They were cold and emotionless.

But he recognized the rest of the man as Jack. He _looked_ normal, except that his eyes were unnervingly black and cruel, not his normal vivid brown ones, and his face was strangely shadowed over like a bad omen. There was _no way _this was Jack. But…

Words failed Will for a moment, Jack simply glaring at the blacksmith, his breathing harsh. "Oh my god," Will finally whispered, "Jack?"

Jack replied with breaking parry and taking a swing at Will's head, but he quickly blocked with his own sword. "Jack!" Will shouted out.

Another slash, another block. Will couldn't believe it, what was wrong with Jack? "Jack, please, what's wrong with you? It's me, Will!"

Either Jack didn't hear it or wouldn't hear it; the pirate captain continued to attack Will, a snarl on his face that puzzled Will. He noticed that Jack was pale where it wasn't darkened and was sweating profusely, his limping harsh on his sore ankle. But evidently he ignored those facts, as he attacked Will fiercely still.

Will was forced to take a step back with every slash, and was eventually knocked into a table. He stumbled to regain balance, but was still able to block Jack's attacks. Thinking quickly, Will used his free hand to grab a nearby chair and fling it in Jack's direction. The pirate captain tripped over it and with a small gasp fell over. 

Hearing Jack's groaning, Will took a cautious step forward. He was about to say his name when Jack stumbled back up, his eyes as icy black as ever. He crossed his sword over his chest, and as emotionless as his eyes were, his body language and expression on his face said the words 'prepare the die'.

Will didn't have time to recover from the shock of Jack's everlasting persistence; Jack with a roar charged at Will, sword first. Will blocked it with the blunt of his sword, pushed back slightly by the force of the attack. Jack released the parry and slashed at Will again, which was blocked once more by said blacksmith.

__

This is insane, Will thought wildly. His mind raced, trying to figure out what was wrong with Jack.

Out of the blue, Will remembered what he had said to Jack before, three years ago. He had said it when he didn't refer to Jack as a friend, but he meant it nonetheless- 'In a fair fight, I'd kill you'.

Jack had then replied, 'Then that doesn't give me much incentive to fight fair then, does it?'

Well, in a way, Jack had kept his word- this wasn't a fair fight. Will did not want to hurt him. But apparently Jack had every intention to do the blacksmith in.

This wasn't right. Even if Jack did want to kill him, he wasn't acting like himself. The trademark swagger was reduced to a small stumble and limp, mostly because of his hurt ankle, and would hardly be noticed otherwise. And that just began the list of differences.

Someone else had to be pulling the strings.

Then he remembered Jones. That bastard, he must have done this to Jack! Why Will hadn't thought of him sooner he didn't know. Somehow, Jones had done something to Jack to make him his puppet--as much as he hated to refer to Jack as one. Jack was his own free spirit…this was not supposed to happen.

Will had to get through to him, undo whatever Jones had done to his friend's head.

"Jack, please, stop, this isn't you," Will pleaded softly.

The only response he got was the sound of clashing metal that filled the room like smoke. He was definitely not himself; the 'normal' Jack wouldn't be able to resist replying to Will and hopelessly confusing him. There wasn't anything confusing about a sword fight, though.

Simply calling out Jack's name like an idiot obviously wouldn't do any good. Will had to think of a new tactic.

He ended up backing into another table, and jumped onto it for more momentum. Jack, close behind, attempted to kick the table from underneath Will. But the blacksmith simply jumped for the bar counter. He nearly tripped over an old bottle of rum.

"Rum!" Will gasped, "Jack, wouldn't you rather have some--" _SMASH!_ The bottle splintered and exploded when Jack aimed for Will's feet with his cutlass, but Will jumped away again, resulting in only breaking the bottle. "…Or not,"

With a snarl, Jack leapt onto the bar counter as well, and the two dueled on there, trying their best to keep their balance on the thin table. Every slash Jack dealt Will resulted in a standoff, but Will never attacked back, not truly wanting to hurt him. Then, what of course would be expected, no matter his state of mind, Jack cheated. He kicked a nearby rum bottle at Will's shin, and it hit dead on. Will yelped and lost balance, jumping off of the table. Jack followed close behind, glaring unemotionally at Will. He then grabbed a nearby chair and flung it at Will, but the blacksmith dodged it agilely with a side step.

Will was barely prepared for Jack to charge at him. They circled around each other, swords clashing constantly. Staring at Jack was like staring at a tiger--unforgiving and stalking its prey. Jack struck at Will, and he blocked, slashing behind him to do so as they changed places. Will jumped onto the table behind him like a frog as Jack went for his legs. Jack would have followed if he had stayed put, but the blacksmith had other plans.

Will leapt upwards for a block of wood that helped support the beam in the middle of the bar, which kept the roof from caving in. He hoisted himself up onto the support beam, and held his arms out for balance like a surfer. He glanced down at the controled pirate, who was glaring up at Will in a calculating way.

"Jack, please, stop! I don't want to fight you, and I know you don't want to either!" Will pleaded.

Jack simply narrowed his eyes, seeming to feel threatened by Will's proposal. Jack glanced to the side, and Will followed his gaze. He saw a rope hanging tightly to a lever on the nearby wall, and if he looked up, he saw the chandelier that illuminated the entire room with its candlelit light.

Which happened to be directly above Will's head.

Will looked back at Jack, who glared back at Will hatefully.

"No."

Jack then rushed for the rope, limping along the way, jumping over chairs, and cut the tight tan rope with his cutlass.

The chandelier attached to the rope was taken over by gravity and fell towards Will's skull.

But the blacksmith was quick. He ran a bit, but knew that gravity would take him soon so he leapt off the support beam, glass exploding behind him as it smashed into the support beam. Darkness shrouded the room, minus the spare candles in each corner of the bar.

And somehow he landed on Jack's back. With a grunt, both he and Jack hit the ground, Will on top. Jack groaned, with both his arms flailed out.

"Jack?" Will asked cautiously.

Jack jerked underneath Will, and attempted to lash out at Will with his sword. But, Jack's face was to the ground so that he couldn't see and simply hit air.

Will grabbed both of Jack's wrists and wrestled Jack's cutlass from his hand. He threw it aside and shifted Jack so that he was looking at him.

In a way, he would have preferred him not looking at him. If looks could kill, Barbossa would be happy to see Will and torture him for eternity in hell. The small shade of light in the room made Jack's eyes look even more like lifeless voids, which made even more shivers run down his spine.

But he was determined to get through to Jack. Still pinning down the pirate captain, Will spoke. "Jack, Please, stop this. I know you don't want to hurt me, and I don't want to hurt you. Whatever Jones did to you, I know you can beat it. Aren't you--" 

Will was cut off when Jack suddenly jerked again. Jack gritted his teeth and clawed at Will's hands as much he could in his odd position. And that was pretty hard. Will yelped and unintentionally let go. Jack then kicked and pushed the blacksmith off of him, sending him reeling. Jack dived for his sword, Will just in time to grab his own. Their swords vibrated when they met each other. They pushed their swords against each other, Jack aiming for Will's neck mercilessly, said blacksmith on his knees. 

"No! Jack, you've got to stop…" Will grunted in between ragged breaths. Will pushed hard against Jack's force, not really wanting to lose his head. Thoughts flashed by Will's eyes, staring at Jack. He seemed almost dead.

He might as well have been. He wasn't the Jack Sparrow Will knew. But he was determined to get him back. He wanted to see him talk about how much he cared for his freedom, and not be enslaved. With a last name like Sparrow, he was meant to fly off to the horizon and back as he pleased instead of being caged. He wanted to see Jack swagger up to him, rum bottle in hand, and despite any danger that faced him, defend himself by saying he was 'Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?' And then he wanted to tell Jack he would always be his friend and to never change and always cherish his life, because it was one not meant to lose. 

With renewed strength, Will slowly pushed himself into a standing position, and pushed Jack off of him. Jack stumbled back at bit, his ankle almost caving in. Will dashed towards him before he could recover and used the hilt of his sword to pound onto his right hand. The sword in Jack's hand clattered to the ground unceremoniously and Will kicked it away. Then Will tossed his own sword away and held his arms out. "There. See? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Jack tried to reach his cutlass, but Will tackled him and pinned him to the wall, this time making sure his hands were out of harms way, namely Jack's dirty nails, but still holding his arms against the wall. Jack glared at Will defiantly. 

"You know what, Jack?" Will questioned tightly, knowing full well that he would get no reply. "I always thought you were stronger than this. So did Elizabeth. I guess we were wrong. You know how disappointing that is? Knowing…the man who you thought would be a legend, immortal, succumbs to the will of an ass like Jones?

"Whatever happened to _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the greatest, and worst, pirate in all of the Caribbean? The insanely brilliant man? Did he really forget about the things that he loves most…his freedom? His _Black Pearl_? His _friends_?" 

Jack was staring at Will intently. Despite the blank look he gave Will, the blacksmith could tell he was listening.

Will closed his eyes tightly. "Remember on the Isle De Muerta how you asked me to trust you? I didn't. Maybe if I had, things might have turned out differently. You even told me once the only thing that matters is what a man can do and what a man cannot do. But now, I know I can trust you to be my friend…can you do the same for me, Jack?…Can you find it in yourself to forget about what Jones wants, do what you know you want deep down…or can you not? If you can't…you're not the man I thought you were."

Will opened his eyes to look at Jack, and was surprised to see something he'd never, ever thought he would witness.

Silent, hot tears were dripping down the sides of Captain Jack Sparrow's cheeks in streams.

****

~To Be Continued...~ 

  
**Next Chapter:** Delusions, Elizabeth, and yes, sword fights run amok.

I can almost you everyone going 'Jack Sparrow doesn't CRY! What the hell?' I can justify this. If someone's hypnotized, you're not really in control. Therefore, you can't hide your emotions. So if Jack was normal, he wouldn't have cried, yes, but his state of mind was the greatest at that moment. Hope that clears things up a bit. ^_^

Reviews are always welcome in my inbox. ~_^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Monday

****

A/N: Thank you so much for your nice reviews! You don't know how much it means to me…nothing much else to say, though, other than that. :D 'Blue Monday' is a song by Orgy. No lyrics were used in the making of this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 8~ 

~Blue Monday~

Captain Jones paced back and forth, Jack's hat in hand, the ceiling of the cave which he resided in dripping with dew. He wondered how long it could possibly take to kill somebody. He had told the hypnotized Jack Sparrow that after he killed Turner to come back to the cave. Then, he would have his own little fun of killing Sparrow himself. But with him being so late, the very small patience he had with Sparrow was thinning quickly. Usually he was a very calm man and could keep his emotions, or at least his anger, in check. Sparrow was the only exception to this rule.

He remembered that day 24 years ago clearly, just before he would turn 16. Sparrow had a bit of a head start of him age-wise, 2 years before his manhood. It had been a month or two since his confrontation with the robber who had hypnotized him, and ever since then he had doubts about Jack's loyalty. He wanted to believe the thoughts of Jack betraying him were simply hallucinations, but his worst fears had been confirmed. Jack had shot him in the leg during a fight with an enemy pirate ship, no doubt trying to aim for his heart in a moment of weakness, when Jack could simply blame Jones' death on one of the enemy crewmen.

Even since then Jones had a limp in his leg every once in a while from the old bullet wound. He didn't mind cheaters in battle, since he did so himself, being a pirate and all, but when someone verbally lied to his face, especially somebody he considered a friend, he couldn't stand it, nor traitors. Not only that, but Jones would carry the scar of the bullet wound for the rest of his life. The only way he would be put at peace of mind was to kill the accursed Jack Sparrow--his former best friend, his hated enemy, a liar, a betrayer, and the one who had shot him. 

Jones almost didn't hear the echoing footsteps from behind him. Jones swirled around, a triumphant smirk planted on his lips. Sparrow was staggering forward, limping heavily on his injured ankle. He refused to look Jones in the eye.

"Well, ye finally decided to show up, traitor," Jones hissed venomously, "Well? Did ye kill the Turner boy?"

He got no answer, which Jones should have expected. Jones sighed, exasperated. "Nod 'yes' if ye did, moron."

A single nod, which could have been mistaken for Sparrow falling asleep.

"Good. Did ye bring the proof?"

Jack swiftly produced a bloody torn piece of fabric from his pocket. He presented it to Jones, who recognized it as a part of the shirt Turner had been wearing when he saw him in the bar.

Jones grinned maliciously. "Excellent," He whispered, "The boy was more trouble than what he was worth, but he stood against me so he had to die. It's too bad; he was one of the few honest men out there." Jones then pulled out his cutlass, it's clean metal shining brightly in what little sunlight that entered the cave. "And now, Jack…for yer reward." He used the flat side of the blade to push Jack's chin up so he could get to see the look of agony on jack's face when he slit his throat.

He was surprised to see Jack's vivid brown eyes glaring into his defiantly, his own lips pulled into a small smirk. Then, he felt the tip of Jack's own sword touch his stomach. "I don't think so, mate,"

Jones was so shocked he took a step backwards. "B-but how? Ye were hypnotized! There's no way yer back to normal unless I released ye!"

Sparrow shook one of his fingers and said tauntingly, swaying with extreme confidence, "Ye forgot one very important thing, mate," Jack plucked his hat from Jones' hands and placed it on top of his head, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. An'…ye have dear William here to thank for that." Jack waved behind himself, and Turner stepped out of the shadows proudly, his own sword drawn. A piece of his clothing was torn off and Jones noticed that his hand had a small cut on it. Jones realized right away that he had been tricked.

Jones' blood boiled.

"Now, we promise we won't kill ye, as much as ye deserve it, ye sadistic bastard, as long as ye just listen, an' listen well." Sparrow said calmly, his odd motions returning more so with a vengeance. 

Listen to Sparrow? The one person he hated more than anything else? Just to hear more of his retched lies? _Over my dead body, _Jones thought angrily.

"No," Jones said thickly, "The only thing I'm goin' to listen to is the sound of yer lifeless bodies droppin' to the ground once I'm through with ye."

~*~

Elizabeth couldn't stand it, hanging around _The Black Pearl_ doing absolutely nothing of importance. She fidgeted greatly with his fingers, her lips a thin line as she sat on top of Jack's bed in his cabin. The whole room smelled of stale rum and ocean water, a bittersweet scent. The bed felt very worn but comfortable, and she wouldn't have minded sleeping on it, as long as Jack was beside her at the time.

Jack. Thinking about him and his roguish ways made her heart leap into her throat. Sometimes Jack made her just want to scream, other times she hated being without him. This was one of those times. All she wanted to do was see him, and her husband safe and with her. Being in Jack's room was the closest thing to it, since the room smelled almost exactly like Jack, and Will was still fresh in her mind.

One thing about her was that she was very stubborn. When someone said no, she would say yes. Almost nobody would question her, her body stance and determined almond eyes saying that it was useless to argue.

But this time she had lost the fight. Will was out there without her, doing who knows what. That Jones character was to meet Will at a bar, and she didn't like the situation one bit. It had been a while since they made port, and there was no sign of either her husband or Jack Sparrow.

Even though Will had said no, her heart still cried 'yes'. And she intended to listen to it.

Within the next few minutes, Jack's cabin was empty, a soft breeze blowing through the open window.

~*~

Elizabeth entered _The Drunken Monkey _bar, trying her best to look like she belonged in the pub. It was very hard to, though, since her hair was tied neatly into a bun and everyone else's were in clumps since they had torn out each others' hair in drunken rages. Her dress was a simple power blue and clean, and everyone else looked like they had just bathed in a mud puddle. In other words, she was very out of place. 

Nevertheless, she strode up to the bar counter gracefully, her head high. She tapped on the shoulder of the female bartender, who looked like she was about to fall asleep with exhaustion, and her long black hair falling over her face like a mask. The bartender jerked, and looked up at Elizabeth expectantly. Despite her tired demeanor, Elizabeth could tell she was the only sober person in the whole bar other than herself.

"Excuse me, but had a man who goes by the name of Will Turner come in here recently?" Elizabeth inquired politely.

The bartender blinked, and said, "Sorry, but I get lots of customers in here, miss, and nobody tells me their names. Could ye be a bit more specific and describe what he looks like?"

"He's about five foot eleven, has dark brown hair in a pony tail, brown eyes, and carries a sword with him everywhere. Have you seen him?" She asked once more urgently.

The bartender frowned. "I might have…can ye tell me anything else about him?"

"He was supposed to be with some called Captain Jones,"

The bartender's eyes widened. "Aye, I've seen him. Him and Captain Jones were sitting over there--" she pointed to a set of tables, "--And they ordered two mugs of rum. Nice guys, the only ones I haven't to drag out of here. Captain Jones comes in here often and he's always such a gentleman."

Elizabeth nodded. "Right. Where did they go?"

"Don't know," she shrugged, "That Will Turner boy left a bit earlier than Captain Jones…they could have gone anywhere."

Elizabeth's heart sank; a dead-end. "…Right. Thank you, miss." 

She turned around and was about to walk away, when the bartender called to her, "They might've gone over to that cave over the other side of the island, not too far off shore…Captain Jones has been known to make berth there, ye know."

Elizabeth turned around and smiled. "That helps a lot. Thank you very much."

~*~

For a moment time froze. The only thing that moves was the never-ending drips from the cave ceiling. Jones' sword pointed threateningly at Jack, while said pirate and Will had theirs' pointed at him in turn.

Jack's heart pounded in his chest, his fear hidden under his calm mask. Looking Jones in the face, blood lust written all over it, it made him feel a bit sad. Knowing that this man was once his best friend and that he might have to kill him if so needed. And he didn't even know the truth. He wouldn't hear it. Not that he really blamed him; he had his own fair share of lies in the past and he tended to sugarcoat pretty much all of his stories, so no wonder nobody would believe him otherwise.

But the sharp pains in his ankle, head, entire body for that matter, the lingering fever and thoughts that he almost killed Will came to mind. Even though a part of him didn't want to kill Jones, if he had to, he would enjoy the moment of revenge, even if it only lasted for a second.

Time sped up again as Jones charged with a roar.

Jack and Jones parried and when Jones struck again Will intercepted. It seemed almost unfair for Jones, two against one. But then again, Jack was in pretty rough shape, enough to even the odds slightly.

Jack's head swam with every strike he blocked or dealt. Will refused to leave Jack unguarded, which made him a bit vulnerable to Jones' attacks. Jack couldn't help but feel lucky that Will was such a loyal friend, and he reminded him more than ever of old Bootstrap Bill. But even though he felt like he was about to fall apart with pain, he would not show weakness. He would fight his hardest, with or without Will's help, and if necessary, his dirtiest.

Jack and Will backed Jones up with each attack, who was now looking pretty desperate. A river of water was running through the middle of the cave, and the trio was closing in on it rapidly.

But Jack didn't see it coming, concentrating too hard on his attacks and ignoring his pain. His feet sloshed in the wet and he tripped over a rock buried underneath. He swore to himself, and Jones was about to bring his cutlass down onto him, when Will came up from behind.

"Don't even think of it," Will said tightly.

A snarl grew on Jones' face, and Jack rose up from the ground rapidly, sword extended. 

"Ye can't win, Jones," Jack slurred, "Dear William and I work together in this, savvy? We'll defend one another when we need it, which blossoms from something I like to call 'trust', but ye wouldn't know 'bout that, would ye?"

"How he can trust ye I'll never know," Jones growled, lunging for Jack again. Jack blocked and Will stuck close beside him. Jones glared at Will with narrowed eyes, then pushed Jack away, taking a few steps back. Jack stumbled back a bit as well, then the two charged back at Jones. Jones dodged their attacks or blocked, being back up while doing so. 

Then, finally, Will struck again, but Jones ducked just in time--only to have Will's sword get lodged into a crack in the cave wall.

Will gritted his teeth and pulled to get his sword out of the wall, but it wouldn't budge. Jones smirked, and was about to chop his head off when Jack came from behind swiftly and blocked the attack.

"Now, now, no need to lose yer head 'bout things," Jack said almost casually through gritted teeth.

They released parry and slashed at each other relentlessly, the sound of their swords clattering together almost musically. Then Jones, who looked infuriated by the whole ordeal, swung his sword with the force that Babe Ruth would have used to hit a home run at Jack's stomach. Jack twisted his arms just in time to block this attack, but it knocked him backwards--right into Will, who was still struggling to release his sword.

They banged heads and backs together, Will's forehead hitting the wall with great force. While Jack was only momentarily stunned by the collision when he fell, Will crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Jack shook his head, ignoring as much as he could the new pain that added to the list of injuries he was quickly creating. Jack looked back to see if the blacksmith was okay, but his eyes widened to see Will's unconscious form.

"Will?" Jack called softly, poking the blacksmith in the shoulder. He didn't stir. "Come on, whelp, don't quit on me now!"

"So, it's just me an' ye now," Jones said, pointing his sword at Jack and motioning him to stand up.

"Just ye and old Jack," Jack whispered to himself, standing up obediently. Jack clenched both of his hands tightly, his sword shaking slightly under the pressure, and his back turned to Jones. No word in the English language could describe how Jack truly felt at that moment. But when it passed, and the pirate captain looked back at Jones, one word was written across his face: determination. 

"You," Jack said softly, for once speaking with true clarity, "Are going to pay for this. If yer goin' to keep bein' a stubborn ass, then you shall pay for what you put William and I through, Jones. Savvy?" 

"Well, ye deserved everything that caused ye pain, Sparrow, and ye know it," 

"I've had _enough_ of this," Jack growled in a low voice, "I'm goin' to make ye listen even if it kills me…or you, whichever comes first."

"I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Action flashed. Jack and Jones both dove for each other, their swords coming together like magnets. They struck at each other in turn, both able to block each other perfectly. They circled each other step by step, finding themselves traveling the length of the cave. Jones suddenly swung for Jack's head, but Jack ducked, his ankle caving in slightly at this motion and making him stumble a bit. Jones slashed at Jack again, but said pirate captain regained his balance just in time to turn his arm at an odd angle and block. 

"This is getting old fast, Jones," Jack suddenly announced, "Why won't ye just listen to what I have to say and spare us both the pain?" Jack still felt rage towards Jones boil deep inside himself, but he had hope…deep underneath all of the anger…that he could get through to his former best friend.

Like Will had done. When he had come out of his trance, Jack had felt unbelievable guilt well up inside himself. He had almost lost control and lost himself, and it almost cost his friend's life. But he had come through it because of Will. Would he be able to save Jones from his hatred, much like Will had done for him?

But, Jones was a stubborn one. "I have no reason to listen to a traitor like ye and yer lies, Sparrow," repeated Jones with a snarl. He then began to attack Jack with even greater strength, apparently now fueled by pure rage.

But Jack still hung on. He attacked back, but he soon felt his wrists grow sore and his head spun on vertigo. He had to end this before he passed out, in which he was sure Jones would finish him off in his moment of weakness.

Jack found himself backing up onto a large rock, giving himself a bit of distance away from Jones where he couldn't reach. "Ye know I never take 'no' for an answer, mate," Jack shouted to Jones, waving his free hand aimlessly, lurching forward slightly as he talked, "Now pay attention. I want to tell ye what _really_ happened that day 24 years ago. I'll even put down my sword to show ye I don't want to hurt ye. Do we have an accord?"

"No!" Jones shouted impatiently, stomping his foot for effect, "I don't want to hear yer lies!!"

"Then ye won't. I'm not goin' to lie to ye, son," Jack answered crossly, "Just give me a chance--"

"SHUT UP!!" Jones bellowed. Jones pulled his arms up to what Jack thought was to cover his ears, but when he heard the loud BANG that followed, he knew something was wrong.

Jack looked down and saw red. He felt no pain, but the feeling in his fingertips leaving and even more weakness in his legs told him what he feared. Jones had shot him.

Thankfully, it had only hit him in the side. But Jack felt a dull awareness over the shock that blood was gushing from the bullet wound at rapid speed, and that with all of the other complications he was experiencing, he would bleed to death.

Jack was remotely aware of him taking a few steps forward and off of the rock. His sword fell from his hand as he collapsed to the ground and leaned against it. He started to feel the dull pain radiating from the bullet wound. His hand drifted towards it and covered it weakly, and he glanced at Jones' face with shallow breathing.

Jones was looking at Jack with triumph, his pistol still smoking a little. 

Jack barely and when he did, it was softer than he would have liked it. "Well, ye got what ye wanted, Tristan," Jack whispered softly, "But for what? You…have no idea…_no idea_…"

"I believe I have an idea," Jones replied harshly, pocketing his pistol, "Justice has been served."

"What justice?" Jack asked hoarsely, "I never did ye any wrong…except attempt to be yer friend…I've felt guilty because ye never knew the truth. I could have told ye it all along, but ye didn't have enough faith to listen."

"Please, yer dyin' and yer _still_ lyin'?" growled Jones, "I should just finish ye off now,"

"True, ye could just kill me now," Jack replied, "But if I've been tryin' to tell ye for 24 years…don't ye think it must be important?"

"Not especially," Jones shot back.

"Well, then as a dyin' man's wish, will ye listen to what I have to say, just once? Afterwards, as ye should know, ye won't have to hear from me ever again."

Jones sighed in exasperation, "Fine. At least I know I'll never have to listen to yer vile voice ever again afterwards."

Jack inclined his head. "Much obliged to ye," he said almost sarcastically, "Now, what I'm about to tell ye, no matter what ye've heard or what ye think, is the honest truth. So pay attention…"

~To Be Continued...~ 

  
**Next Chapter:** Truth comes out, yo (finally).

****

*ducks from Jack fangirls***** Don't hurt me, please. I love Jack, too. It pains me to hurt him, but it's for plot's sack. I have my other chapter written and I just need to type it up, so hopefully it won't be _too_ long of a wait. Reviews are always nice. ~_^ 


	10. Chapter 9: When Doves Cry

****

A/N: I love you guys. :D Words can't describe how much your reviews mean to me…they're real ego-boosters. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter…my 'net connection crapped out on me. _ But it's back and here it is! I hope you like it 'cause after much deliberation/editing I am happy with the result, despite the length of the chapter. Side notes: First bit is a flashback and in Jack's POV. You'll know when it ends by that little '~*~' symbol. 'When Doves Cry' is a song by Ginuwine…music inspires me often, as you can see. :P If you want lyrics, I suggest you look them up, 'cause there ain't any here. ~_^ Last side note- Johnny should have won that Oscar, dammit. XP 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 9~ 

~When Doves Cry~

24 years ago, it was a hot summer day on _The Phantom_. I remember that day clearly since it affected me so. It was the day of _The Phantom_'s last epic battle, the day that the previous six months before Tristan and I had announced our promise of our friendship, and the day that promise was broken.

It was the day _The Phantom_'s greatest rival pirate ship, _The Cosmic_ had gotten wind of our location and we were due to do battle. Captain Eric Stevens had been enemies with the captain of _The Cosmic_, Captain Tyler Moore, since even before I was born. They fought continuously for years, and it was about time that the 'big battle' would take place.

I remember giving Jones that sparrow whistle not too long before the showdown, so that if anything happened to me I would be remembered. I had had that little trinket since as long as I can remember, which was a gift from my mother that was meant for me. She died giving birth to me, so it was very special to me.

Then, chaos erupted. Both ships met and immediately began to fight. Cannon fire exploded through the air and covered the entire sky with gunpowder. It seemed like it would never end, but eventually the crew on _The Phantom_ was able to board _The Cosmic._ We swung through the air like monkeys, Tristan and I sticking close by each other. 

This was also as I remember my third real 'pirate fight', which was special to me because the number meant so much to me. In the first fight I got stabbed in the shoulder, which wasn't very fun. The second time I actually killed somebody. My first kill, and what I hoped would be my last, but no such luck for me as you should know. I never liked the prospect of dying much, and seeing a man dying in front of me, blood spilling from his chest in rivers, is a very unnerving experience, even for a man such as myself. So I was of course somewhat nervous about this fight but at the same time excited. It was hard to tell what emotion from another. But I felt that with Tristan by my side we would come out of this okay.

Tristan and I landed on the ship's deck from our ropes on our feet like cats. Immediately the crewmen of _The Cosmic_ bombarded us with attacks. We were still pretty inexperienced with these affairs, but both Tristan and I were a team and backed each other up when we needed it, and I also kept in mind that I had my pistol tucked in my belt in case I needed it.

Then, things started to get rough. The pirates kept on coming, as I noticed the numbers of our crew that were still alive were starting to dwindle down. Both captains were facing off each other, the clashing between them titanic. Tristan and I began to grow tired; we were just lads and we were fighting a man's job. But somehow, the two of us together equaled the strength of a full-grown man, a very skilled and strong one at that. 

Suddenly, someone came from behind me and elbowed me in the stomach. It was a cheap shot, and the world darkened for a moment. I heard Tristan distantly call my name and I snapped back to reality.

I had fallen face down on the ground. I looked up and saw the pirate who had knocked me down above me, ready to cut me in half. I twisted around onto my backside and cheated badly by kicking him where it hurts. He howled in pain and I took his moment of weakness to get up, knock his sword out of his hand with mine and slamming him against the ship's mast forcefully. He crumbled, but I saw that he was still breathing; I refused to kill unless absolutely necessary.

I looked around, desperately trying to locate Tristan. I spotted him; he was being attacked by one pirate who looked like he had just jumped into a pig pen, his long blonde hair looking more like a shade of brown. But hygiene issues didn't affect his fighting skills. He was giving Tristan a hard time, and without me he was struggling. I had to get over there quickly.

But the crew of _The Cosmic_ apparently had other plans. Three of them dived at me at once, but I ducked with the grace only a drunken man could carry, and sidestepped in time to avoid two swords skewering me in the gut. Instead, the two pirates who had attacked me slammed into each other and collapsed into a heap.

The last pirate who had attacked me took a swung at me head, but I crouched away just in time. He kicked for me, but I rolled away. He slashed his sword at me, and I pulled out my own and blocked. I stabbed him away, and rolled into a standing position. It was my turn to kick him, and I took full advantage of it. He yelped when my foot collided with his shin. Even though he was strong, my speed and agility were immense and I made sure I used them well. I did, in which I used the hilt of my sword to slam against the pirate's head before he could recover. He joined to pile of unconscious pirates that I had defeated. 

I looked up again, more winded than ever. But Tristan was in a worse state than I was. He was barely conscious on the ground, the grubby pirate above him, his sword raised. Time slowed down, my brain working at light speed. I had to save him, but how?

I suddenly remembered the pistol in my pocket. I realized I had to use it. I didn't want to kill, but I didn't want Tristan to die either. The need for him to live overrode my fear.

I grabbed my pistol and aimed for the square of the grubby pirate's back. 

Suddenly, the pirate I thought I had just knocked out grabbed my ankle from behind and pulled. I hit the deck, and my finger slipped. The pistol went off. I heard a cry of pain. Tristan.

I looked up and my eyes widened to the size of fancy dinner plates. The bullet had torn through Tristan's leg, and he was looking at me through pained, barely conscious eyes. My throat went dry and my stomach lurched; I had just shot my best friend.

Grief and anger overwhelmed me as Tristan finally passed out. The pirate who was overtopping him just stared at me, also angry, though for what reason was beyond me because I had practically done his dirty work. But my rage was more powerful. I roared like a lion and used my pistol to press against the temple of the pirate who held my ankle firmly. Before I could register what I was doing, a sudden blood lust overwhelming for the first but definitely not the last time, I pulled the trigger and the shot echoed. I didn't wait to see him die; I stood up rapidly and aimed my pistol back at the grubby pirate, who was now charging for me. I narrowed my eyes. I pulled the trigger once, twice, thrice.

The enemy stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. Blood began to seep through his clothing, but he didn't seem to notice. All he did was stare at me, probably thinking, 'How could a kid like that kill me?' in last living moments. The pirate let out one last rattling moan, and then gravity and the grim reaper took him.

I drew in shaky breaths, but held my pistol in place firmly. The second, no, third time killing someone, counting that other guy on the ground; a feeling I hated. But it was worth it.

I pocketed my pistol and dashed over to Tristan's still body. I used my hands, which at the moment felt too violent to be capable of being gentle, but was anyway when I shook Tristan's shoulder.

"Tristan?" I asked, forcing my voice to be calm, "Wake up, mate, come on," I glanced quickly at his between shakes, and I just as quickly turned back to face my friend. The only visible colour on his leg was dark red.

Tristan began to stir, and slowly his eyes opened. At first his green eyes were dull and almost unseeing, but then they registered my face. They blinked and widened. But then, they narrowed, making my feel uncomfortable.

"Ye shot me," he accused icily.

My own eyes widened, reminding me once more of those fancy dinner plates I've never had the privilege to use, for once at a loss for words.

"Ye tried to murder me, ye traitor!" Tristan snarled at me.

Speech returned. "What?! No, I didn't, it 'twas an accident, I swear! I would never--" 

"Liar," Tristan hissed. His eyes stared into my own, hatred and confusion flooding them. When Tristan lost consciousness again, he left me feeling like he had shot me instead of vise versa.

~*~

"And that is what happened," Jack concluded, and it was now obvious he was very winded.

Jones was quiet for a moment, trying to process what he had heard. "I…don't believe it," he finally replied numbly.

Jack let out a harsh laugh that sounded more like a cough. "Really now? Well, then just ask Capt'n Stevens, mate. He'll back up my story."

Jones narrowed his eyes. "What's he got to do with it?"

"After ye passed out, it wasn't long before we had won the battle. Captain Stevens had long before killed the captain of _The Cosmic_, but he would soon be forced into retirement because of that battle. So much blood had spilled that night…and he helped clean up yers. He was a witness, son, and he even carried ye back on board _The Phantom_. Ye expected me to carry ye meself? I wasn't that strong," Jack chuckled weakly.

"He…never told me that before," Jones replied faintly.

"Ye never asked," Jack reasoned with a tiny shrug, "'Sides, would ye have listened?"

Jones wanted to say yes, but he knew deep down that he wouldn't have. Suddenly all of the anger and hate that had flooded his vision for the past 24 years was replaced by a cold numbness. "So yer sayin'…ye _saved_ me? Ye _didn't_ try to kill me?"

"Wow, ye catch on quick," Jack mumbled sarcastically. Jack was breathing even more shallow now and his grip on his gun shot wound was weakening. He was staring at some distant place beyond Jones' shoulder, and yet a faint smile teased his lips. "Well…now ye know…'m sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Jones asked softly, afraid a loud tone of voice would destroy Jack's frail body.

"Sorry…it had to…come…to this," breathed Jack, "That…ye didn't know…sooner…" Jack coughed and looked directly at Jones, small sadness and pain blazing in them, but strangely at the same time, relief. "Do me…a favour… don't kill…the lad…William…" Jack shuddered, his now dull brown, kohl-rimmed eyes rolling back into his head, shutting, and finally slumped.

For a moment Jones just stared, breathing shallowly and distantly. The numbness he felt slowly melted away and was replaced by great grief and sorrow. He had just…killed his childhood best friend, the man who had _saved his life_. Oh god, why didn't he just listen to him? How could he have been so blind, so _stupid_?! 

The pistol he still clutched in his hand clattered to the ground and he fell to his knees. "Oh, god, no," he whispered softly, staring at Jack's still body, "No, no, no, no…" he repeated despairingly, his shaking hands covering his head tightly, trying to squeeze out the grief and pain he felt. He had never felt such guilt in his whole life.

He clenched his eyes shut, and bellowed like a howling wolf, "NOOOOOO!!" He felt like crying, but he had long since forgotten how to.

~*~

Will woke up with a killer headache. He blinked a few times, still disoriented. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. As soon as he did, though, he looked around frantically for Jack. When he finally spotted him, his breath caught in his throat.

Jack was slumped against a boulder, bleeding profusely and a little too motionless for his liking. Then he saw Jones, apparently mourning for him. _Is Jack…dead?_ Will wondered, _Why would Jones be sad? Didn't he want Jack to die?_ Will shook his head. _No. Jack _can't _be dead. He just can't. I know he's alive._ Will tried standing up, but then felt dizzy and thought better of it. _I've got to get to Jack…I have to see if I'm right. _Slowly, Will started to crawl his way towards Jack, who was about in the middle of the cave, and Will originally off to the side. He crawled past Jones, grunting to himself in exhaustion. Jones didn't notice him, seeming to be lost in his own world. 

Will, after much deliberation, reached his fallen friend, and sat up in front of him. "Jack?" Will murmured softly, touching Jack's shoulder lightly. He used it to upturn his face towards him. Jack had a pained expression on his pale and sweaty face, but strangely looked slightly peaceful.

But he was still breathing. They were raspy and short, but god, he was alive! Will felt just as happy as he felt at his and Elizabeth's wedding at that moment. 

"He's dead, there's no use," came the despairing voice of Jones from behind, but it was soft and muffled, so he was still on the ground and facing it. 

"No," Will answered, " He's alive. He's still breathing."

"What?" Jones was so quick to his side it was put a cheetah to shame. "He's alive?" he asked incredulously yet- joyously?

"Why do you care anyway?" Will frowned, "I thought you wanted Jack dead."

"I did," Jones admitted, "But that doesn't matter now. Jack needs a doctor."

Will nodded. "But why should I trust you to help me?"

"Ye don't have any reason to trust me, yer right, but I promise I won't try to kill ye at least."

"Why not?"  


"Jack asked me not to."

Will didn't know what to say to that, so he simply nodded his head. He grabbed Jack's right arm and wrapped it around his neck. "Help me get him up."

Jones silently picked up Jack's left arm as well and wrapped it around his own neck as well. Together they heaved the unconscious and badly wounded Jack up. Will's head swam with this motion with the new dead weight on his shoulders, but his concern for Jack overrode the dizziness he felt.

They slowly inched towards the cave entrance, Jack's booted toes dragging along the ground and his head bobbing aimlessly.

The sun was setting in shades of violet and pink, illuminating the sky lightly; the end of another day. Will hoped that this wasn't the mark of the ends of Jack's days as well.

The cave was about a half-mile away from Port York, and another quarter mile to _The Black Pearl_. The tide had set in and both Jones and his boats had long since drifted out to sea. Will felt a lump develop in his throat; they were trapped. Then, Will saw; his beautiful wife Elizabeth, beads of sweat glistening across her forehead, was rowing towards them in her own little wooden boat. 

~To Be Continued...~ 

  
**Next Chapter: **Back on _The Black Pearl_. Tons of angst for you reading enjoyment. Will Jack be okay?

The bit before probably pissed off some of you readers, about Jack 'dying'. Come on, I know I scared ya for a minute there. :P Don't think I'm done with Jack yet…whether it will be in this fic or future fics * coughsequelcough *, you'll just have to wait and see. ~_^ Please review! I hope to have to next chapter out soon! 


	11. Chapter 10: A New Day

****

A/N: Wow. Over 40 reviews. I'm shocked and unbelievably happy about the feedback for this fic. You guys are the best, and thanks to all whom have stuck with this fic so far. It'll probably come to a close next chapter…be on the look out for sequels. ~_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! BTW, check out the pics I've drawn so far for this fic! You'll see them at the end of my bio page. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 10~ 

~A New Day~

45 minutes later, Will, Elizabeth, Jones, and Jack made it to _The Black Pearl_. During that time, Jones had turned a part of his long vest trench coat in a makeshift bandage for Jack's bullet wound, and both Jones and Elizabeth were able to slow the bleeding. Will rowed, wishing he could do something more; Jack had not regained consciousness yet.

Jones and Will both carried Jack towards the ship, the pirate captain still unaware of anything. Elizabeth ran ahead yelling for Gibbs. Within seconds, Elizabeth had come back from the deck of _The Black Pearl_, Gibbs in tow.

"Miss Elizabeth, I thought I told ye to stay--" Gibbs stopped in mid-rant to see Jones and Will carrying a badly wounded Jack. "Get him in his cabin, quickly," Gibbs ordered, a worried look on his old face.

Gibbs herded Will, Elizabeth, and Jones into Jack's cabin, acquiring many stares from the crew. Ana-Maria came up from behind just as Elizabeth shut the cabin door. "Bloody hell, what happened to him?!" demanded Ana-Maria, who sounded like she was holding back tears.

As Jones and Will set Jack on his bed, Jones whispered softly, "It's my fault."

Ana-Maria, having never seen Jones before, looked at him, puzzled. "Who are ye?"

"Captain Jones," he replied bitterly, as if he wished he was anyone but himself. 

Ana-Maria's eyes widened, then narrowed, glaring daggers. "Yer Jones?!" she shrieked, "I'll kill ye, ye bloody bastard!" Ana-Maria charged for Jones, but Will and Gibbs grabbed her and held her back.

"Calm down, woman," hissed Gibbs, trying his best to hold back the thrashing Ana-Maria, "Killing Jones won't help Jack any." Will nodded in agreement.

"Gibbs is right, Ana-Maria," Elizabeth said softly, stroking Jack's sweat drenched mane of hair, "Right now he needs medical attention." She glanced back at Gibbs hopefully. "You were in the navy for a while. You know something about medicine, right, Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked back at Elizabeth, slightly taken aback by her proposal. "I don't know that much…but I'll do what I can, Miss Elizabeth,"

Gibbs and Will let go of Ana-Maria, who had mildly calmed down. She had a very angry and unpleased expression on her face, while Jones looked guiltily at the ground.

Looking at Jones, Will almost felt sorry for him. He had put him and Jack through hell over a delusion, and the guilt he must have been feeling was immense. Will wasn't sure if he should comfort Jones or strangle him. If Jack died…

Gibbs went up beside Jack and Will looked back at the pirate captain as well. Seeing Jack so sick and vulnerable seemed almost unnatural. It was disturbing to see him hypnotized too, but even then he didn't seem as helpless as he did now. Looking at Jack like this only made his anger towards Jones grow, so he looked away.

"If I'm goin' to take care of Jack, I'll need to be able to concentrate," Gibbs addressed the bunch seriously, "So I need most ev'ryone to clear out. One of ye can stay, but ye better have a strong stomach 'cause I'll be needing yer assistance." 

It turned out Elizabeth was eager to help Gibbs out, blood or no blood. Will felt a surge of pride fill him as he, Jones, and Ana-Maria exited Jack's cabin turned doctor's office; Elizabeth's boldness was one of the many things he loved about his wife.

Will then had to do something that he never thought he was capable of- wait patiently, minus the patient part. If fools rush in, he was the biggest fool of all. Doing stupid things, according to Jack, was his specialty. By rushing in without thinking and waiting he was being true to himself and listening to his heart. But by waiting on the sidelines, not being able to do anything, he felt like he was lying to himself. He hated that feeling.

He slid down the side wall of Jack's cabin onto the floor of _The Black Pearl_'s deck beside Ana-Maria. She was staring towards the horizon, her dark eyes glistening and watering. Will wasn't sure if it was from the salty sea air or her sadness. Will thought it was the latter, but he knew Ana-Maria wouldn't want Will to think that she was crying so he remained silent.

Will sat there for what seemed like forever, simply fingering his torn shirt and slightly aching forehead. In the rush of trying to help Jack, Will had simply forgotten about his injury. It didn't hurt much anymore, and it was pretty minor compared to what Jack had sustained. 

"I shouldn't have made Jack stay in his cabin," Ana-Maria suddenly whispered.

Will looked back at Ana-Maria skeptically. "You don't think this is your fault, do you?"

"Might as well be," Ana-Maria suddenly became interested in her fingertips, her voice strangely calm in acceptance. "If I'd have kept my eye on him, bloody Jones wouldn't have gotten to him in the first place. It's my fault he's hurt."

"No, none of this is your fault," Will pressed firmly, "The only thing you're guilty of is caring for Jack. We all thought Jones had died in the explosion, there's no way you could have predicted this,"

"If Jack was well, he could've," Ana-Maria said bitterly.

"You're expecting too much of yourself. This is not your fault in _any_ way."

Ana-Maria rolled her eyes towards Will. "I've got to blame this on someone. When I think about it, I first think it's Jones' fault…but I think more, an' if I hadn't have forced Jack to stay in his cabin and rest, he'd be alright."

Will's lips tightened. "You don't have to blame this on anyone. If you didn't make Jack rest, then you wouldn't be a very good friend because he needed it to heal his ankle. Right now, all you should think about is to hope that Jack'll be okay." Will looked downward for a moment, "But if you're looking to blame someone, blame me."

Ana-Maria faced Will fully, surprised. "Yer fault? How's this yer fault?"

"I shouldn't have let Jack go after Jones," Will whispered, "He was…really hurt when I found him, in no shape to fight someone. But I let him, letting my anger towards Jones overwhelm me." Will shook his head. "But…I know Jack. We may feel this guilt now, but he _has_ to be okay. He's too stubborn to die…and he's too stubborn to let us feel guilty. He won't want that kind of sympathy, or any, because he's a survivor, and survivors don't need it. All he needs is to know that we're there for him when he needs it…and he needs us now more than ever."

Ana-Maria stared at Will for a while. Then she closed her eyes, shook her head, and half smiled. "I don't know how ye can be so optimistic 'bout things, but it gives me hope. Thank ye." 

Will looked back at Ana-Maria and smiled a bit. A more comfortable silence enveloped them. Will looked up towards the sea- only to see Jones leaning against the ship's railing, staring sorrowfully ahead.

Will breathed out, similar to a sigh. He thought again that what guilt he was feeling before was probably miniscule compared to what Jones was going through. It was sort of his fault for this whole mess, but it was ultimately the robber who had hypnotized Jones' fault. It was the robber who had triggered everything, caused Jones to have doubt in Jack all those years ago. 

Will wanted to go over there and tell him that, but as soon as the thought crossed him, Jack's cabin door opened.

Will and Ana-Maria were so quick to stand up they looked like they were never sitting. Gibbs stepped out, sweat glistening on his forehead.

"We took out the bullet from Jack's side," Gibbs informed them wearily, "It didn't hit any major organs, thankfully. We stopped the bleeding totally and re-wrapped his side in a bandaged, 'long with his head and ankle. But he has a fever and lost a lot of blood…right now it's up to him what happens next. But he needs a lot of rest."

Both Will and Ana-Maria gave a small smile, feeling very hopeful. But the hope they felt couldn't mask their worry. "Can we see him now?" Will questioned.

Gibbs nodded. "Just don't wake 'im up; he needs all the rest he can get."

They both nodded in agreement, and Will looked back towards Jones. Jones was looking towards them, his expression unreadable. Will waved towards him to come, his hand having a mind of its own. Jones silently walked towards them.

They all entered the room, Will noticing it smelled a bit of stale blood, overwhelming the comforting aroma of Jack's cabin. Will looked towards Jack's bed, and bit his lip at the sight of his friend. Elizabeth was stroking his matted hair once more, also very sweaty and old tears streaked her face. Even though she was a little pale, she was not as pale as Jack was. 

Jack's head was wrapped in a white bandage as Gibbs had said, his hat and bandana placed neatly beside him on his dresser. His shirt, coat, and everything from his torso up was removed and replaced with a huge bandage, old blood soaking through only a little. Will could see scars he never wanted to see along his arms and chest, most likely from the adventures he had which made him a legend. His boots were placed beside the bed and was covered by a blanket so he couldn't see the bandage on his ankle. Jack's breathing was still a bit shallow, and he was very sweaty, more so than Gibbs and Elizabeth put together, but his face was fairly slack and mouthing words to himself feverishly.

Ana-Maria dashed to his side, and went on her knees beside Elizabeth. Ana-Maria stared at his face intently, and gently held his hand. She winced and said quietly, "He's so hot,"

"Hopefully the fever will pass," Elizabeth commented, her voice soft, afraid the wake Jack. "And…that he'll get better in general," she added as an afterthought.

Will stared at Jack for a moment, then took a couple of steps towards the trio. Then he took a full stride and went to the other side of Jack and fell to his knees as well. He grabbed onto Jack's other hand, and bit his lip harder when he felt the heat radiating off of it. He just sat there for a while silently, staring at Jack's closed eyes, and listening to his shallow, slow breaths that meant he was asleep. The kohl that took residence around his eyes was running slightly, whether from sweating or crying Will couldn't tell. 

Will shook his head, not allowing himself to think of Jack's blank, haunting eyes from before…but he did think about how before he was not himself, and that he wasn't himself now either. Jack wasn't supposed to get sick or hurt. He wasn't supposed to have weakness. Yet there he was, just lying there, so vulnerable. The sight of Jack like this was unnerving. 

"This isn't right," Will murmured.

Ana-Maria looked to be on the verge of tears. She squeezed his hand tighter, but his hand remained slack. She let her head drop to the bed, and mumbled in a choked voice words that sounded like 'bloody idiot'.

Will suddenly felt the presence of Jones behind him, but continued to stare at Jack. Elizabeth had stopped stroking Jack's hair and had started to comfort Ana-Maria, but out of the corner of her eyes stared at Jones.

Jones expression for the most part looked stoic, but his eyes were full of sadness and regret. Jones started to lean against the wall at Jack's head, staring at the pirate captain. He leaned heavily on one leg, the old scar from the bullet wound in his other now aching while he thought about Jack and how for so long he had hated him…but for no reason. He had hurt him so much for nothing, and now instead of Jack being the traitor, Jones felt like one himself.

Jones looked away for a second, then limped towards Jack. With his bandaged hand, from where Jack had bit him in self-defense about two nights earlier, touched Jack's shoulder. Ana-Maria looked up at Jones and glared, but he ignored her and everyone else's stares. _I'm sorry, _he thought, the words lost on his dry tongue.

Jack suddenly shuddered, and started mumbling to himself. "No, no, no," Jack murmured feverishly, "Ye bastard, _no_…"

Jones pulled away, his hand now on fire with what he thought was rejection. Jones clenched his fist and looked down. Though the odd motions Jack exhibited were probably from a feverish dream, Jones couldn't help but wonder if the dream was about him. But he knew one thing: Jack hated him. He couldn't really blame him, though; after all of the stunts Jones had pulled, it didn't surprise him at all. But he did feel even more guilt and sadness fill him, almost to the point of consumption.

Jones swiftly left the room, not daring to look back, even when Will stood up and called his name.

~*~

A little while later, Will and Elizabeth left Jack's cabin. Gibbs had left before that, now leaving Ana-Maria alone with the unconscious Captain Jack Sparrow.

As to not set attraction to themselves, _The Black Pearl_ set to sea during the night. Will and Elizabeth spent the night in the crew's quarter, either pretending to be asleep or chatting idly to one another about anything to keep their minds off of Jack. Elizabeth still seemed to be a bit shaken up by whatever she saw when she was helping to take care of Jack with Gibbs, so Will didn't dare to raise the silent subject on both of their minds.

The next day, Will got up before the sun fully rose and didn't bother to lament about the new day, since it would most likely be full of sadness and worry. Even if Jack recovered physically, would be mentally as well?

Will wanted to smack himself for thinking that. He was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and even though he was a bit tipsy sometimes…okay, most of the time, Jack still had a firm grip on himself. But then again, sometimes he wondered what was really going on in Jack's head.

Will went to the railing of the ship and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the horizon, not wanting to admit it was a new day, one where there might be no Jack…

"Will,"

He opened his eyes. He saw the sun and his stomach plummeted. He couldn't deny it. He would have to face Jack when he woke up, if he woke up, whether it was the one he knew or not.

Will turned around with a weary sigh. There stood Elizabeth, and even with her flowing light hair messy and puffy eyes she was still beautiful to him. "Will," she repeated in a choked voice.

Will couldn't stand it. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, a few soft sobs muffled in his shoulder as he stroked Elizabeth's hair. Not sure if he would believe his own words, despite his little speech to Ana-Maria from the day before, but hoping anyway, he whispered softly, "It will be alright, Elizabeth," 

~To Be Continued...~ 

  
**Next Chapter:** Probably the last. The fate for our heroes/anti-hero will be decided. 

Please review.


	12. Chapter 11: This Isn't Goodbye

****

A/N: Well, it's been fun, but all good things must come to a close…*tear, sniff* I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or who will review. Also, special thanks to Jackfan2 for her constructive criticism, Lunatic for the extra long review, inu lover for sticking around so long, Ferntree, pendragginink, Homeless Nobody, The Last Hope, Bug the FRIENDS-obsessed, Ragweed, ping*pong5, Alexis4, Miss Becky, and to anyone else I've missed. You guys are great. Well, I hope you like the last chapter. ^_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean(though I wish I did), Jack Sparrow(wish did once again), nor any other character from this kick-ass movie. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic; I'd be making another movie. And hanging out with Johnny Depp. I have yet to see a pig fly over my house wearing a tutu either. So, no sueing, please? 

****

Summary: Will is living happily with his newly wed wife, Elizabeth. But when someone from Jack's foggy past comes, sworn to have revenge on Jack Sparrow, he and Jack must stick by the truth and their friendship in order to survive. 

**__**

~Tell No Lies~ 

  
~Chapter 11~ 

~This Isn't Goodbye~

What Ana-Maria finally fell asleep, at least three quarters through the night, dreaming about Jack was inevitable. She had been with him ever since everyone had left his cabin, and had pulled up a chair and just sat there, staring at the hurt man and clasping his hand tightly. She had fallen asleep in that position.

She dreamed of three years ago, when the new crew of _The Black Pearl_ had helped to rescue Jack from being hung. She remembered the pirate captain questioning about the pirate's code and Gibbs replying that they were 'more like guidelines than actual rules'. Gibbs had helped the soaking wet Jack up to his feet on the deck of _The Black Pearl_ and Mr. Cotton gave him back his trademark hat. Then, Ana-Maria gazed directly at him, leaning against the side of the ship, the pirate captain's coat in her arms.

"Captain Sparrow," she had addressed.

Jack turned to look at her a bit, interest in his eyes. 

The female pirate strode up to the eccentric man and draped his dark coat over his shoulders. "_The Black Pearl_ is yours," she had purred, making sure every syllable was clear. 

Her hands lingered on his shoulders, feeling a spark between the two. Jack had felt it as well, placing his hands gently on hers. One moment that seemed like forever, but would have been preferred to be longer.

Ana-Maria woke up with Jack's name on her lips. The young woman realized that she wasn't on the deck of _The Black Pearl_ anymore, but below in said pirate captain's cabin. She also realized that she and Jack's hands were still touching, but the grip he gave her was scarce and the events from before dawned on her.

Anger turned to sadness and sadness turned to tears. The female pirate stared at her captain's motionless form and choked on a sob. The sight of him like this broke her heart. God, if only she could hear his voice…

Ana-Maria grasped harder onto his hand and let her head fall limply forward, sobs racking her body.

At first she thought the grip she felt in her hand was an illusion. But when she heard a soft groan, Ana-Maria immediately stopped crying and looked up. 

Jack's heavy eyelids fluttered open, his eyelashes burnt butterfly wings. "Get 'way from me rum, 'Lizbeth, I dun' trust ye wit' it…" he mumbled softly, the last of his dream fading into the background. The groggy pirate blinked a few times and moaned softly. "Bloody _'ell_, I need a drink…"

A happiness that could fill the room somehow crammed inside of Ana-Maria. She had to release some, lest she explode, and did so with a shout and wrapped her dark arms around Jack in a tight hug. 

"Jack! Oh, Jack, ye bloody daft man, ye scared me half to death! Don't ye _ever_ scare me like that again! …Oh, Jack, Jack, yer alright!" Ana-Maria rambled joyously.

Meanwhile, Jack had a rather pained expression on his face, stock still as the young pirate held a death grip on him. "Ow, ow, ow! Easy on the goods, darlin', ow!!" 

Ana-Maria immediately let go of him, and instead slapped him across the face. His head swerved the other way, and he was stunned for a second. Then with a small frown, he faced his female companion, his fingers tenderly touching his cheek.

"Wow, talk about yer mood swings. Dear Ana-Maria, pray tell, _what_ did I do to deserve that this time?" 

Ana-Maria eyed her captain, pointing her finger dangerously at him. "For scaring the hell out of ev'ryone, for scaring the hell out of _me_, makin' me worry and think ye were dyin'…" she trailed off, choking on another sob. But she continued bravely, "I thought I was gonna lose ye, Jack, ye daft man. If I lost ye…" Ana-Maria looked down, not wanting to show Jack the tears trailing down her cheeks, but her sobs foiled her plan.

Jack stopped frowning, a sympathetic and slightly guilty look on his face. Despite the pant that blazed with each movement over every inch on his body, he moved forward and used one of his hands to cup her soft ones. The other one tilted her head up and made her look at him.

Seeing Ana-Maria's bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face, Jack smiled sadly, his heart twisting painfully, and said softly, "Come on, love, don't cry, tears don't look good on ye. I much prefer that feisty scowl on yer face, despite my cheeks' protests."

Despite herself, the female pirate couldn't help but smile a little and laughed softly.

"But a smile suits ye best above all," Jack continued, "Ye don't need to cry 'bout me, love. Just keep in mind I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and nothin' can hurt me. Keep that in mind and ye'll be alright, savvy?"

"Ya, I 'savvy'," she replied, a sad smile on her lips. "How are ye feelin'?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm fine. In fact, my ship needs a captain and I'll be happy to fill that role at any moment,"

"In other words, yer lyin' through yer teeth."

"Not necessarily, love. My ship still needs me, yes, and I value my gold teeth, and what's left of my original ones, far too much to _lie through_ them."

Ana-Maria shook her head, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, but too glad he was going to be fine to be mad about it. "The other will be worryin' 'bout ye,"

"Well, invite them in an' lets have a party," Jack proclaimed eccentrically, waving his hands about, "The lot of ye can have the punch and I'll stick with the rum,"

"Speakin' of which, I'll get ye some in a bit,"

Jack stared at her incredulously. "Yer actually getting' me rum _willingly_? Are ye sure yer not the one supposed to be bedridden?" 

"No, ye need the rum for yer injuries, ye bloody fool. It'll get rid of the pain," 

"Oh. Knew there was a catch. But who said I was in pain?"

"Ye did."

"Oh, yes. Forgot 'bout that bit. Oh well, more rum for me."

Ana-Maria shook her head once more, but the smile that teased her lips remained as she chuckled a bit. Jack was _impossible_- but having him impossible and with her was better than having her otherwise, or worse, not at all.

The female pirate stood up, and said, "I'll get Will an' a bottle of rum for ye,"

Jack simply grinned. "Greatly appreciated, love," 

And with that, Ana-Maria left the room, leaving Jack alone. Alone…which meant he didn't have to hide his pain anymore.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and hissed, leaning back in his bed. Everything that was capable of hurting did, but his head, side, and ankle worst of all. His fever was gone, thankfully, but everything else was a nuisance and aching weakly from the after effects of being sick. 

"God, that's a bitch," he cursed ruefully to himself, fingering his bandaged gunshot wound…which suddenly made him wonder about Jones.

Where was he now? Did he go off on his own, was he on _The Black Pearl_…?

The injured pirate closed his eyes, breathing slowly as to ease the pain. Ana-Maria would be returning soon with Will, and he would have to have control by then. The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't supposed to have weakness.

But relaxing let his mind wander…back to when Jack _didn't_ have control, just a day or two earlier. Losing himself when Jones had hypnotized him was more mentally scarring than having all of his rum burned or looking at his hand and instead of seeing flesh, only seeing bare bone combined. He had felt trapped in his own head, his arms on strings like a puppet and otherwise incapable of moving. He had been vaguely aware of what was happening around him, and still remembered it all, no matter how foggy it was. He especially remembered fighting Will, trying to kill the lad. If Will hadn't have saved him, both of them would be dead by now, Jack at the hands of Jones and Will at the hands of Jack. But almost killing his friend wasn't the only mentally scarring part of it- the fact that his friend was the _son_ of Bootstrap Bill, who when he was alive was a very dear friend of Jack's also pulled at Jack's heartstrings. But to top it all off, knowing that he was invincible, that he had weakness…was very unnerving to Jack. 

__

And this all happened by mistake. This shouldn't have taken place. But Jones…he's so bloody stubborn! But…at least he believes me now, Jack thought through his pained, slow breaths.

Jack got control of his breathing just in time for Will to come bursting in. "Jack!" Will panted, "You're alright!"

"'Course I'm alright, whelp" Jack harped, "I'm-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes, I know,"

"'Bout time ye caught on, too, mate,"

With a smile, Will went over and sat don where Ana-Maria had resided previously, but not before placing a tall bottle of rum on Jack's bed side table, compliments of Ana-Maria. "God, Jack, how are you feeling? You had us all worried sick…"

"Yes, as Ana-Maria told me. This better not be the part where you _hug_ me…" Jack practically pounced on the bottle of rum and took a long swig of it, feeling grateful for the warm, soothing feeling that followed as the pain in his body slowly dulled. 

"Why would I hug you?" Will asked curiously.

"Oh, never mind," Jack replied casually, placing the bottle back on his table with a tiny content sigh.

"But Jack, the whole crew's been waiting for news on you, Elizabeth's been a wreck…we were all wondering if you were going to make it or not,"

"Now what kind of talk is that? Ye know I can get through anything."

"Jack, seriously…how are you feeling?"

Jack tilted his head slightly to the side. "Let's just say I feel bad for ever mistreating that donkey of yers back at yer workshop in Port Royal, lad,"

"Jack…"

The loopy pirate simply shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll be fine as soon as I get out of this damn bed, which probably won't be for a while 'cause dear Ana-Maria won't let me, and ev'rytime I try to walk, me ankle caves in," 

"Well, you need your rest, so it's a good thing someone cares about you enough to make you stay,"

"Yes, but sometimes I think she cares _too_ much…she nearly strangled me with that death grip hug of hers,"

"I see." There was a small pause. "…It was Gibbs and Elizabeth who helped you out with the bullet wound and such…she was very brave to go through it," the blacksmith explained slowly.

"I'll have to thank them later for it then,"

Another pause. "I…haven't told anyone about it yet,"

"About what?"

"…You know, back in the bar in Port York…what Jones made you…"

"Oh." Jack answered in understanding flatly. "Well, let's keep it that that way then," Jack raised his eyebrows for emphasis. "Between us two, savvy?"

Will nodded slowly. "I'm…glad you're alright, Jack."

"Yes, I…_appreciate _yer concern, William, but I think we're already gone through this. _Of course_ I'm alright, getting shot and banged up a bit is not enough to kill me off, mate,"

"Well, I'm glad you're alright physically, but mentally as well. You…being hypnotized…" Will trailed off and had to look down, a small shudder creeping down his spine.

Jack frowned a bit but then sighed, masking the knotted feeling he felt in his stomach. "Will, can't we just get past this? I'm truly sorry about what you had to go through, but believe me, it wasn't a walk on the beach for meself either-"

"No, Jack, I don't want you to apologize," Will cut in, shaking his head vigorously; "This wasn't your fault. I just want to let you know how I feel about this. And like I was saying, I was afraid for you; but I had faith in you. Not because you're 'Captain' Jack Sparrow, but because you're my friend and friends trust each other. I just wanted you to know that." Will said quietly and full-hearted, "And…that you can trust me, too. One thing we can learn from this is that it's important for us to trust each other. Because, if we don't…then what do we have?"

Jack was very quiet for a while, his head downwards, which made Will wonder if the injured pirate had fallen asleep with his eyes open. The blacksmith was about to ask him if he was okay when he spoke.

"Ye do have me trust, son," Jack answered softly, looking back up at the lad with a sleepily serious expression, "Ye've had it for a while." Will smiled a bit at Jack's explanation, and the pirate smiled toothily in return, his solemn expression morphing into his more flamboyant self. "Speakin' of trust…where's Jones? I'd like to talk to him 'bout somethin'," 

Will's smiled faded a little. "He's still around, he's on the ship somewhere,"

"Send him in on yer way out then, aye?" the pirate requested casually, leaning back against his bed more so.

Will nodded. "Of course, Jack,"

Will exited the room, feeling much better and relieved. He knew Jack would be okay now, and he knew he had his friend's trust. But now, he had to deal with other matters. 

The blacksmith found Jones near the lifeboats, untying one. Curious, Will approached the older man from behind. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jones jumped slightly in surprise, but turned around to face the lad, or look down at him, considering he was a good two inches taller than him. "What's it look like? Untyin' this raft," Jones answered gruffly.

Will frowned. "You're not leaving, are you?"

The pirate simply shrugged. "Might as well. I doubt Jack'll want to see me after this mess…he hates me, so that the girl pirate. Ye probably hate me, too. I know where I'm not wanted," he answered unemotionally in tone, but his eyes suggested sorrow.

Will shook his head slowly. "That's not true. Jack wants to talk to you, as a matter of fact. And…I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but not you. And neither does Jack."

Jones simply stared at the younger man in disbelief for a moment, but then quickly shook his head. "But I can't stay. Even if Jack wants to see me, I can't face him, not after this. It's better this way." 

Jones was about to turn around to finish untying the rope when Will grabbed his shoulder. Will looked into Jones' piercing green eyes which were void of all of the anger and hate he had seen far too often, and instead filled with sorrow and inner turmoil. Will wondered where the calm and sarcastic air that surrounded the former pirate captain had evanesced. In that way, Jones was very similar to Jack, most likely the reason for childhood friendship. But Will had seen sides of Jones that made the pair completely different from each other.

"Jones, please, go see Jack. You owe him at least that much," Will urged strongly.

Jones eventually looked away, squinting his eyes closed in frustration, and sighed. "Fine, I'll _consider_ seein' him" Jones replied, slightly annoyed, "But no promises, boy,"

Will's frown faded and he nodded in understanding. He let his hand drop. "What will you do once you leave?" he questioned.

Jones looked back at the blacksmith and shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose I'll find meself a new ship…damn fool of me to blow up _The Majestic_. I really liked that ship, too. I'll probably get a new crew, too, one who's crazy enough to follow command under me." Jones chuckled softly, closing his eyes. "Who knows?"

Will nodded once more. "Best of luck to you, then,"

The pirate opened his eyes and inclined his head back. "Same to you, lad," 

~*~

A little while later, Jones quietly approached Jack's captain's cabin. He slid the door open noiselessly, quiet as a mouse. He peaked in through the door, while the large room wasn't well lit and it was hard to see anything. Jones gently opened the door more so and poked his head in fully.

"Sparrow?" he addressed softly, "Jack?"

Receiving no answer, he opened the door completely and stepped inside. The light coming from outside illuminated the room, and the beam of light rested at the back of the cabin on Jack, who was sleeping peacefully on his back and snoring lightly. Jones froze in his tracks, afraid to awaken the injured pirate captain. Jones looked at him sadly and thought, _He must be so worn out he fell asleep while waiting for me to come…poor Jack. I would do anything to go back in time and prevent this from happening. _But the pirate shook his head, knowing that was impossible. He gave a small sad smile to Jack. _Farewell, Jack Sparrow… I promise, some day, I will make this up to you. You have my word._

Jones was about to leave when he stopped in mid-step, feeling something thump against his chest from under his shirt, and remembered. He pulled out the sparrow whistle Jack had given him so long ago, a trinket that meant so much to the eccentric man. It was about time he returned it to its owner.

Jones removed the whistle from around his neck and hung it on the inside door handle. He gave it and Jack one last parting glance before closing the door once more, leaving Jack to rest peacefully.

~*~

The next morning, Jack woke up to find that Jones had once again commandeered one of his lifeboats. He soon discovered the whistle on his door as well after Gibbs had retrieved it. Old memories flooded Jack, and he stroked the sparrow with his thumb with a slight smile. He placed it around his neck where he vowed it would stay forever.

A number of weeks passed by quickly. In that time Jack's wounds healed quite nicely, minus the odd pain in his side, and had started to develop claustrophobia. Whenever he got the chance he would complain about being stuck in bed, subtle or flamboyant depending on the level of attack. But Gibbs, Ana-Maria, Will, nor Elizabeth would let him out. At point they had to threaten to throw Jack's hat and effects overboard if he didn't stop complaining, which got him to shut up for a day.

But now, since he was mostly healed, he was finally allowed outside. Jack barely limped at all as he swaggered over to the helm of _The Black Pearl_, a huge grin on his face, breathing in the fresh salt air of the Caribbean Sea. The crew had been extremely happy to see their captain up and about again, so they decided in celebration to have a party and to drink rum below deck, much like Jack had suggested to Ana-Maria. In other words, they got a day off. Jack smirked a bit to himself. _Bunch of slackers,_ he thought humourously. But knowing the fact that his crew cared about him so much made him happy…plus he was now alone with his _Pearl_.

Jack gently caressed the helm of his ship, her wood smooth to the touch, bring a smile to his lips. "Hello, love," he whispered soothingly, "Sorry I haven't been with ye for a while…but 'least it wasn't ten years like the last time, aye? But then again, anytime without ye seems like forever, _Pearl_…" 

"You're lucky the crew is below deck, Jack. If someone saw you talking to your ship, they'd seriously doubt your sanity."

Jack swirled around like an exotic dancer to see Will smiling a bit at him.

Jack grinned back toothily and inquired, spreading his arms out in a semi-shrug, "They already do, dear William, so I might as well give 'em a good reason to think so,"

Will laughed freely as he walked closer to his friend. "Oh, I'm glad you're alright, Jack,"

Jack simply nodded in return. They had already gone through this conversation earlier, they didn't need to go through it again. After a moment he let his hand slip from the helm and said, "So, what do ye plan on doin' now? It looks like Jones won't be buggin' us no more, though I doubt we've seen the last of him…are ye an' Elizabeth plannin' on goin' back to Port Royal now?"

Will fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. "well, you already know Norrington won't be pleased to see us back…so that option is out," he answered slowly.

"My offer still stands, lad," Jack said nonchalantly, looking ahead at the ocean and not directly at Will, "Yer welcome to stay with us on _The Pearl_ as long as ye wish,"

Will offered a grateful smile. "Alright then. We'll stay until we find a…'safe' town at port to settle down…thank you once again, Jack,"

The pirate captain simply shrugged. "S'no problem…what are friends for?" he added the last bit as an afterthought in a whisper, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

The younger man simply beamed. "Really? You mean that?"

Jack scowled a bit at that. "Christ, lad, what do ye think?"

Will smiled more. "Yes,"

"How very perceptive of ye," Jack drawled sarcastically, using his left-hand very emphasis.

"I hate to interrupt ye, boys," Ana-Maria called from behind, who had just come up from below deck, "But if Jack doesn't get down here soon all of the rum'll be gone,"

Jack's eyes widened at that. "No! Not me rum!"

"Then we better hurry up," Will pointed out, advancing towards below deck.

"I'll be there in a minute," Jack answered, "Just don't drink all of me rum or there'll be 'ell to pay, savvy?"

"Don't worry, we'll save yer precious rum," Ana-Maria said sarcastically. Then, Will and the female pirate disappeared below deck to join in on the celebration.

Once they were gone, Jack touched the helm of his ship once more, his gold teeth glistening in the sunset. "Well, _Pearl_, I have ye, me crew, Will an' Elizabeth, Ana, freedom, and me rum. Life doesn't get much better than this…but don't tell anyone, savvy? They'll think I've gone soft." He chuckled a bit and patted the helm affectionately, and waltzed down below deck in only a way Captain Jack Sparrow could.

The sun set just as the pirate captain started down the stairs, his horizon awaiting his return, his singing voice drifting over the sea. "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…"

****

~ Fin ~

Please review for one last time. I'd appreciate it if you told me what you liked or what you didn't like. I'd also like to know of you thought the last chapter was cheesy or not. ^_^; Plus, watch out for the sequel! ^_^ * bows and exits stage right *


End file.
